The Serpent and the Mudblood
by TornBetweenSerpents
Summary: Many Death Eaters escaped during the Final Battle. Hermione is assigned, as are others, to research their targets, so she can help them be captured. What happens when she chooses Lucius Malfoy to research and find? Or when he's caught? Series of one-shots. Will add more when more ideas hit for it, but the story isn't done yet. Rated MA.
1. Part One

_**A/N: **I didn't want to post this with my usual work. Its nothing like what I normally write, since its much darker in nature and if I go on, it will get very...porny. Is that a word? Anyway, I hope you all like it._

_**This is not being beta'd since I'm not sure how my beta would react to reading this from me. Especially if it ends up as dirty as I think it might in the end if I continue on and write more one-shots to it. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that pertains to Harry Potter. I only write this stuff for fun, for free, and to let my perviness have an outlet.**_

* * *

**The Serpent and the Mudblood  
**

**Part One:**

After the final battle, many of the surviving Death Eaters escaped. The shouts of victory, even with all those that got away, was still deafening and heard for miles once Voldemort fell. Those that hadn't escaped were transported to the Ministry and after their trial, sentenced to a lifetime imprisonment in Azkaban.

Of course, a few of the more wealthy ones were able to buy their freedom. But that was not always the case. Which explained why one Death Eater, who happened to be very rich, didn't allow himself to be captured after he had escaped the final battle. There wasn't any guarantee he would not end up back in the prison that still haunted his memories.

Over six years passed. Six years in which many of the escapees were caught. But a there were still a few that hadn't been. One long blond haired aristocrat was one of them.

He had been able to take enough money to hold him over during his flight from the Ministry. While it wasn't anything compared to his millions in a vault at Gringotts, money the Ministry couldn't seize until after his trial and sentencing, he still had a pretty sum of money at his disposal.

Glad that his father had taught him to never put all his eggs in one basket. To always keep some of those eggs in a safe place, in case it was ever needed hastily.

Lucius had taken that advice and expounded on it. Placing hefty sums in both wizard and muggle currency in many locations. Most of which were in locations no one would ever think to look for him, should he ever need to retrieve it. Who would believe that man who hated muggles as much as he did, would entrust the safety of his money to them.

Of course the muggles were unaware of it. Special untraceable spells had been placed to keep them from digging too deeply in certain places of their own back yards. Literally, since it was buried.

But after the first year had passed and still many Death Eaters were on the loose, the Ministry became desperate. They spent the next several months going to certain surviving Order members, and asking for help. Those that agreed had been instructed to do whatever was necessary to find the remaining Death Eaters on the loose.

Immersing themselves in research and any available background knowledge to be able to find them. Each member chosen, was to study and help find one specific Death Eater, so as not to miss any pertinent piece of information that could help lead to the capture.

Harry hadn't wanted any part of it, having defeated Voldemort. Ron didn't want any part of it due to wanting to just settle down and live a normal life. But Hermione had volunteered to help.

Ron had been livid. They were suppose to marry and start a family. But Hermione had told him patiently that she couldn't turn her back on what was needed for the good of the wizarding world. She couldn't just ignore the remaining madmen that could come back at any time and hurt any one of them.

Ron had broken up with her over it. Hermione had been hurt, they'd been together ever since the war ended. But, she was slightly relieved as well. She hadn't wanted to marry Ron anyway. But it was expected and she hadn't known how to break it to one of her best friends, and long-time boyfriend.

She had immediately gone to see Kingsley, the new Minister, to see how she could help. He gave her a list of all wanted Death Eaters that had escaped, and after careful deliberation, she'd chosen the one and only Lucius Malfoy.

It had been Lucius' home that she was tortured in. It had been Lucius' son that had tormented her for years. Lucius would be brought to justice. By her hand no less.

Only problem in her plan was, Ron did love her, even if he didn't understand that it wasn't the same kind of love needed for a real relationship. It was only a few a months into her research on the blond patriarch that Ron came back to see her, begging forgiveness for his harsh words. Asking if they could try again.

She loved Ron, but not as one would a husband. It was more brotherly than anything. Unfortunately, she couldn't get that notion to be understood by Ron. So without really meaning to, she had somehow given him hope that once Lucius was caught, they'd marry.

Hermione had tried several times over the years to get him to move on, but it hadn't done her any good. Ron was still waiting on her to catch Lucius so she would be free to be with him.

She had spent that time reading and rereading any and every scrap of information she get her hands on. Starting with Lucius himself, then moving on to Draco, who been killed during the final battle after switching sides, killed by Bellatrix herself. Then, she'd moved on to Narcissa, who'd been murdered by Voldemort for lying about Harry being alive still.

When Lucius' late son's and wife's information proved fruitless, she moved on to Lucius' father, Abraxas Malfoy. But when that hadn't given her much either, she focused solely on Lucius himself. Learning things about the man she never wanted to know. Which couldn't be helped considering how much she been forced to dig into his past for this assignment.

Sometimes sitting in his home from early morning until late at night looking through anything left behind to try to help her. For months she searched through his home for papers, or trinkets, or anything. Looking in every nook and cranny to find even a shred of something that might point her in his direction.

Staring at bank records, property deeds, school records, everything. All of which had many photos attached to them all during different intervals in his life.

Finally, she started bringing things home with her so she could try to piece it together. She'd begun tacking bits of information to her walls of her flat to help her sort out the data. Adding in photos next to each one so she it could help her focus.

It wasn't long before no matter where she turned in her flat, she found herself staring at his face or profile. The pictures, all wizards pictures, moved to show whatever he had been doing. Most were newspaper clippings, so it showed him at events where he was in dress robes or simply dressed in his his high quality slacks and vest, his dark outer robes looking impeccable, with his serpent cane in hand. But a few were family photos and showed him interacting with his family while dressed more casually, but still perfectly. Well, casually for him.

However, there was one picture that didn't do anything but watch her. It was a portrait of him that she'd found in his home, and after almost a year of it sitting there in her living room, just leaning against the bottom of a wall, she'd decided it was time to hang it up.

Only, it ended up in her bedroom room. That had been sheer coincidence too. She'd filled every other available space with little factoids about him. Her bedroom was the one place she hadn't put anything yet. Though the portrait was surrounded by more notes that she'd written up or little bits of information she'd procured here and there.

Just like the headmaster's portraits, it reacted to her, instead of just playing a scene out. It had startled her the first time it spoke to her, voice cold and cruel, but she had just stared at it curiously. It couldn't have been that old. It looked just as he had when she'd last seen him at the battle of the Department of Mysteries.

Through all of this, the more she read up on him, the more she became obsessed with him. She'd find herself just staring at the different pictures in her flat, as if hoping that if she looked long and hard enough, she'd figure out where he was hiding.

But his portrait was the one picture that drew her gaze the most. It didn't say much to her usually, though when it did speak, it was all very crude and insulting. It made sure to at least insult her once a day, but that was all it really said in the beginning. Eventually building to were they would get into a heated argument, until Hermione would have to cover him up and place a silencing spell on him. Though the arguments were not daily, like the insults were.

She would get back to her flat and if she went into her room, it might speak to her, or it might ignore her. It varied sometimes on when it would talk to her. Of course if it spoke, it only glared at her and called her a Mudblood, as if it was in some way, greeting her when she returned from wherever she'd been.

She would look back at him and with a similar glare, calling out her hello, ending it with calling him a bastard, or a bigot, or the one that really seemed to annoy him, a slimy unattractive prick.

A few times she called him a eunuch. Which only had the portrait pausing to ask for clarification. Was she calling him that because he lacked testicles? Was she insinuating that he never had sex? Or was she saying he was gutless and a coward? All of which could be used by definition by her calling him that.

Hermione would smirk and tell him to pick one or all three, it didn't matter since she believed them all about him anyway. The portrait would snarl and send out even more horrible insults at her.

She knew her obsession was taking a turn for the worse when she stopped taking her clothes with her into the loo when she bathed. Coming back out wrapped in a towel while he wasn't covered.

She'd make sure not to look at him once as she did so. Then, eyes still not on him. She'd remove her towel and get dressed for the day or night. Whichever it worked out to be.

He would of course insult her more. Making her smirk at some of the things he said. Saying her breasts were pathetically small. Her arse was too big or had unsightly dimples. He tended to go back and forth on whether her hips were too narrow or simply too wide. All in all, he never said a kind word about her.

But she kept doing it because, if he was insulting her, that meant he was looking. He didn't have to look, but chose to anyway. Even though all of his insults were untrue, she felt a spike in her confidence because of the fact that he was taking the time to look.

She had placed a full mirror in her room, and after a long soak in the bath, she would stand there looking over her naked figure. Trying to hide a smirk at hearing his new comments about her lacking in someway. But every now and then, she'd discretely glance in the direction of the portrait and see that while he was insulting her, his eyes didn't hold disgust at what he was seeing as they raked over her body again and again.

Which started the new thing she started doing about a year and half after she'd hung it, which only proved her obsession was getting worse. But she ignored the small voice trying to warn her.

She would purposely start an argument with him, let it get heated, then silence him without covering him. Then, she'd go about her day, still trying to figure anything out about him from her notes that she might have not connected in some way.

But after two weeks of her doing this, she did something that normally would had her covering him and silencing him before hand. The silencing spell keeping her from hearing him and him from hearing her. Only she didn't that day that she took it father than ever before.

She had provoked another argument that had her silencing him, though only so she didn't hear him. Then, in the evening after a long bath, she hadn't extinguished the light, only dimmed it.

Lying on the bed, she'd slowly started to touch herself, knowing he was watching. Pleasuring herself for what seemed like hours sometimes, getting off more and more as her mind focused on what his expression might look like as he watched her.

It had been so mindbogglingly good, she continued doing it. Sometimes going days without touching herself, sometimes it would be the very next night that she did it. Always with the one-way silencing spells, and always where his portrait could watch.

As time passed, she started noticing that he didn't insult her quite as bad as he used to. That his eyes would hold a touch more heat and lust as he looked her over after her showers in the morning.

Portrait Lucius wanted her. He wanted her very bad, if the heat in his eyes was anything to go by. The longer time passed with her doing all of this, the more heat that filled his eyes.

Which had her mind reeling when she came to the conclusion that Lucius in the portrait wanted her. The only problem was, in the midst of all this, she wanted him too. Only she knew it would never happen. Even if she came face to face with him, the real him would never want her.

But with her brilliant mind, she eventually figured it out. She had been staring at his Portrait, scanning the little tidbits here and there around it. Then, suddenly it just all connected. Like a bulb flaring to life in a dark room, it was just there illuminated in her mind.

She'd seen the portrait looking at her curiously as she stared at nothing. Her lips parted slightly and a thoughtful look in her eyes. Even going so far as to asking what the devil she was doing just standing there like that.

She hadn't even looked at him. Even when he'd demanded she acknowledge him speaking to her by looking at him. She'd only, moved quickly to her closet and pulled on fresh clothes as her mind reeled.

She knew where he was hiding and she couldn't believe she hadn't thought of it before. The last place she ever thought to look for him was surrounded by muggles and nothing but muggles.

The tiny postcard that she'd found and had hanging up among the tidbits in her room. She'd dismissed it for what it showed on the glossy front, paying more attention to the name of who'd sent it. Trying to find anything that would give her more information on who it was. But she never even found a scrap of anything on the person's name.

With the knowledge of where he was, after six years of searching for him, she quickly was on her way to see Kingsley. Not even a look or word of goodbye said to his portrait. A habit that had developed when she went to leave after he'd started speaking to her.

She filled Kingsley in on what she knew and Aurors were dispatched immediately. She had no idea how easy or hard it might be to actually capture him. But, she'd stayed in Kingsley's office, part of her almost praying that she was wrong, until news was heard that he had been brought in.

They tried to get information out of him. Interrogating him for hours, and then days. But he didn't break. The time spent with him didn't do them any good. Especially, when they learned that he'd spent the last six years building up a tolerance to Veritaserum. Slowly ingesting more and more until he could fight the effects enough to not answer any questions put to him or to answer them dishonestly.

Kingsley knew he had to have information on the locations of the remaining Death Eaters. So out of options, they called in the only person who knew him well enough to know when he was truly lying or not.

Now Hermione made her way to the interrogation room where he was being held. Feeling nervous enough about facing him already, she asked if it was possible to have some privacy. She was afraid that if people watched, she wouldn't be able to focus properly and miss something vital.

Kingsley trusted her completely and since Lucius was bound to his seat, he didn't fear the man harming her. It wasn't like Lucius had been allowed his wand anyway. So he gave her the privacy she asked for, only asking that she give her report to him when she was done.

Head held high, her muggle note pad secure in her hand, Hermione opened the door. The sight that met her had her heart rate speeding up. He was even more gorgeous in person than in his portrait. His eyes while still cold, seemed more intense as he looked her over.

"Why if it isn't the little Mudblood Granger. I'd ask how you were doing, but honestly, I could care less." Lucius said in a bored voice.

He was seated in a single chair. Looking comfortable and relaxed. There were no cuffs, no chains. If it wasn't for the fact that she knew there was a magical field around him that kept him from stepping no more than a foot or two in any direction, she'd think he was sitting there of his own free will.

Hermione took her own seat in a chair several feet from him. "Hello, Lucius. Whether you care or not, I'm doing beautifully. Thank you for not asking. I hear you are being rather difficult."

His eyes raked over her, as a bored, yet haughty look covered his face. "Why would I be anything but difficult? I'm here against my will and...not even allowed legal council at this point."

Hermione smirked. "Considering why you're here, are you surprised that you're not allowed council yet? You'd undoubtedly only spew useless information while your legal representative worked against us to get you free."

Lucius' lips twitched. "At least you are intelligent enough to have figured that one out. It took your...associates...days to realize all that I had told them, begrudgingly it seemed, of course, was lies."

Hermione's head tilted. "A compliment? I'm shocked."

His lips stopped twitching in amusement and he frowned instead. "It was not intentional, I assure you, Mudblood."

Hermione's smirk grew, earning her a curious look from him. "Intentional or not, you still think I'm intelligent, which is a step up from what you used to think of me."

Lucius went back to looking bored. "Mudblood, I don't think of you at all. Which has made my last few years very pleasant. How have your years been since you've obviously been thinking of me?"

Hermione shrugged. "Interesting to say the least. Digging into all of your history and records does afford a person with all sorts of entertainment."

Lucius quirked a brow. "All my history and records. My, my, what has the little Mudblood learned, I wonder?"

Hermione looked a bit bored. "Well, you have an excellent head for business. Some of your investments before your flight, were rather ingenious."

He inclined his head with a small smirk. "Thank you." Sounding a bit proud.

Hermione went on. "I've learn about all your properties, even the ones you were hiding using an anagram of your name. That was brilliant, by the way, since it took me some time to find them."

His smirk grew, impressed so far with her. "Thank you, again." His pride showing more at his cleverness.

Hermione felt her lips twitch, but didn't smile. "Your trail of women was rather vast and they all spoke very highly of your...skills. Apparently, they are...legendary."

Lucius' smirk bloomed into a full smile. "My skills...hmm, what a lovely way of putting it. Thank you, once again." There was definitely no mistaking the full pride in his voice.

Which only made her next statement all the better for her. "I also learned that you shriek like a little girl when you come across a spider."

The smile on his face died, and instead his lip curled as his eyes sparked. "I do not shriek like a little girl when faced with a spider." His words properly enunciated in his annoyance and full of disdain.

Hermione grinned, enjoying taunting him. "That is not what I hear. I believe you also...what was it?" She looked to her notes, though she didn't need to. She knew all there was to know about this man.

She pretended to find what she was looking for, even if what she was about to say was untrue. "Oh yes, it was that you jump up and jump while shouting 'Kill it. Kill it', if I understood correctly."

His eyes darkened and his hatred was obvious. "That is a damn lie."

Hermione shrugged. "Its possible I misunderstood that last part, I was laughing so hard I may not have heard it correctly. Though I don't doubt your fear of spiders. Too many people said the same thing."

Lucius growled slightly, his hands clenching in anger. "I have never jumped up and down while shouting for someone to kill a bloody spider."

He really hadn't. It wasn't dignified. Nor did he shriek like a little girl, even if he was afraid of spiders. Though it seriously pissed him off that this little chit knew of his silly fear.

Hermione smirked. "Shall I conjure a spider to prove it?"

He only glared at her angrily.

Hermione shrugged again. "I personally don't care about the stupid spiders. Though the image of you doing such a thing is down right hilarious. Now, shall I go on about what else I've learned about you? I believe there is one about an interesting birthmark..." She trailed off purposefully.

Lucius sniffed derisively. "That isn't necessary, Mudblood." Part of him praying no one was listening to their conversation. It would ruin him if what she'd said got out.

Hermione smirked. "I thought not. I doubt you want to know exactly how much I know of all your nasty or embarrassing secrets."

Lucius cocked his head. "Shall I tell you what secrets I know of you, Mudblood?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I could care less. Now, we do have things to do, so why don't we get down to it."

Lucius smirked. "Oh, but I know so many things about you. Are you sure you don't want to know?"

Hermione gave him a bored look. "Positive. Now, do you know where the remaining Death Eaters are?"

Lucius continued to smirk. "You're right. We can come back to what I know of you later. No, I do not know where my fellow Death Eaters are."

Hermione watched him, looking for the signs she knew that showed if he was lying. Seeing it, she smirked. "Care to try that one again?"

Lucius shrugged. "Not really. What else have you got for me, Mudblood?"

Hermione was getting tired of him calling her that word and decided to fight back a little. "Well, you useless pile of flesh, I want to know if you've been helping your fellow Death Eaters with money, places to hide, or anything else of that nature."

Lucius nostrils flared at the insult, but otherwise, he didn't react. "Since I didn't know how long I'd be hiding myself, I surely wouldn't give away my means of survival."

Hermione studied him again. _Hmm, he's telling the truth._ "I've been curious about those mean of survival. You didn't touch your Gringotts account before you left, nor did you go to your home. So how have you had the funds to survive this long?"

Lucius smirked again. "Like I would tell you, Mudblood."

Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly. "Look, you filthy bigot, I am your only shot at not getting a Dementor's kiss. You can either talk to me, or..." She let him ponder that.

Lucius chuckled softly. "I may have been in hiding for the last six years in muggleville, but even I know they are not letting the Dementors near the prison. There is no more kissing of the inmates."

_Damn_. She thought. She'd hoped the bluff might work. "Fine. So...we both know there are no Dementors, but...there is still a nice life sentence in Azakaban awaiting you. If you talk to me...I might try to get that reduced for you."

His brow rose. "And why would you do that, Mudblood?"

Hermione shrugged. "Why not? If you helped us catch the remaining Death Eaters, maybe you don't have spend your remaining days in a filthy cell. You could spend it...living as a recluse in your home. Away from the public that hates you and fears you, safe from them, as they are safe from you."

Lucius tilted his head again. "You still didn't answer why you would do that, Mudblood."

Hermione shrugged again. "I could care less where you spend your days, as long as it is far away from me."

Lucius gave her a full and charming smile. It had her heart thumping again in her chest. "Now, now, Hermione. That isn't any way to speak to someone like me."

Her lip curled at him using her name, even if her heart did speed up just a touch more. "How else would I speak to a slimy unattractive prick like you?"

She expected his smile to die out, but it didn't, it became even bigger. Making her frown slightly.

"Unattractive? Ouch. Do you find me unattractive, Hermione?" Lucius asked, his voice calm and smooth.

Hermione would not rise to the bait. "I see that was the only word you didn't seem to like. Is it because the other two are true? Do you know that you're a slimy prick, after all?"

Again his smile grew just a little bit. "No, I'm commenting on that one, because out of all your insults, that is the only one I think that_**you**_ disagree with."

Hermione frowned. "How do you figure that one?"

Lucius leaned back in his chair. "Well, you might think I'm a useless pile of flesh, you may even think I'm a slimy prick, you may even think I'm a eunuch, but unattractive? Oh no."

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but paused as what he said hit her. _I didn't call him a eunuch._ "Eunuch? Interesting. Now that you mention it, I do think its quite possible that you are. I'll have to thank you for giving me a new insult to toss your way."

Lucius chuckled again. "You and I both know its not a new insult, my dear."

Hermione swallowed, trying to figure out how he might know that. Seeing her slight nervous confusion, Lucius smirked as he spoke. "I believe you've called me that a few times. I can assure you that, by definition, I have testicles, we both know I do have sex a lot and that I'm rather good at it, and...I'm not a coward."

Hermione raised her brow at him. "How would you know that I called you that or not?"

Lucius chuckled. "Same way I know you have a small mole on your back, just above your backside, Mudblood." His voice soft, but still silky. The hateful word almost sounded like an endearment too and it unnerved her.

Her mind was racing at his words though. _How could he know that?_ "So, you've been researching me while I researched you? How interesting. I thought you didn't give me a single thought in last few years."

Lucius smirked again, amusement in his voice as he spoke. "I wasn't researching you anywhere near like you were researching me. I only went off of what I've seen."

Hermione's brow rose again. "Which would be what?"

Lucius chuckled again. "Many interesting things, my dear."

Hermione rolled her eyes. _This is just another game, a game like he played on the others that tried to talk to him._ "Whatever. If you have nothing of use to tell me, I'll be leaving you now. Enjoy your sentence and stay in Azkaban. I hear its quite...lovely this time of year."

Lucius waited until she was almost to the door before speaking again. "I do have one last thing to ask you, my dear."

Hermione sighed as she turned to face him. "What?"

Lucius' head tilted. His voice soft again, sounding just as silky as it always did when he was trying to be slick or charming. "I'm curious. Did you enjoy parading around naked for me to see?"

Hermione's face drained of color. "I've never done anything like that for you." She said indignantly.

Lucius was smirking again. "Hmm...maybe not intentionally. But you have. Would you like to know how and when?"

Hermione nodded dumbly. Lucius only smirked more and motioned for her to sit again. She sighed and did so. Wanting to know, but having a very bad feeling she wasn't going to like it.

Lucius let his eyes rake over her again before speaking. "I watched you going through different things in my home. You were very clever in what you did there. Searching in places that even I didn't think to hide things. You were very diligent in coming to my house on a regular basis. Most would have given up long before you did."

Hermione swallowed, but didn't say anything. Seeing that, Lucius went on. "I saw you sitting at my desk many days and it angered me greatly to see you doing it. Seeing you invading not only my privacy, but my son's and wife's. Not very nice, my dear." He tsked several times at her.

Hermione stayed silent still.

Lucius smirked. "But you also collected many things at my home. Then, you took them to your home and studied them. Placing many clippings and notes all over your walls so you didn't have to flip through newspapers or pages of parchment to get to whatever you wanted to read again. That was very clever of you, my dear. It kept everything neat and orderly so you didn't waste time digging. You even kept it all in order by pinning it up as one long time line. Very impressive."

Hermione barely blinked at him, waiting for him to go on. "But you didn't realize that you had taken something from my home that allowed me to see you in your home. It allowed me to watch you from where I was hiding. You left the item in question in your living room which allowed me to see into just about all of your flat. So I was able to watch you trying to figure it out. It was very entertaining."

Lucius sighed. "I took to watching you more since there wasn't much by way of entertainment where I was at. But you never gave up. You would eat as you stared at pictures and clippings of me. You would pace just looking all around at everything on your walls. You even talked to yourself at times. Did I mention I could hear things too with the object in question?" The silky note back in his voice.

Hermione swallowed again but he just kept talking. "You'd mumble to yourself as you studied me. Spending hours talking about me. Then, when you could barely keep your eyes open sometimes, you'd finally go off to bed. Only to start again the next day."

Hermione had a feeling she knew where exactly this was going, but Lucius spoke more. "Then, came the day that you noticed the object in question again. I was surprised when you hung it up. Especially where you did. I got a front row seat to see into the great Hermione Granger's bedroom. Figured it out yet, my dear?" Amusement lacing his voice once again.

She nodded, but he just went on. "It was rather interesting to see that the one obvious thing about that portrait, you never seemed to notice." He made a few tsking sounds again. "I was rather shocked. You're normally much more observant and normally smarter that that, my dear."

Hermione growled. "Stop calling me that."

Lucius' brow quirked. "Do you like Mudblood better? You did argue with me many times when I called you that in the portrait."

The color drained again in her face, and he grinned at her before speaking again. Though it was more hateful and antagonizing, than happy. However, he sounded just as calm and silky as he had the entire time. "Oh, yes, my dear. The one thing you never seemed to figure out. A portrait can't interact unless the person is dead."

Lucius' grin stayed in place as her color grew a little more pale at his words. "It was like a one-way mirror. You only saw the picture of me when I wanted you to though. I didn't always have to be standing right in front of you to talk to you. I would be sitting in a chair, book in hand at times, when I spoke to you. Though at times, it was my face you saw either way, but it was interesting when you didn't notice the difference. Not even when my clothes changed. True, the picture moved, was charmed to do so. But sometimes, it wasn't the picture gazing at you, it was really me."

He smirked as he went on. "All those...conversations...were with me personally, my dear. When you strode around naked, that was in front of me. When you pleasured yourself, that was for me to see too. You listened to all my comments about your person while standing in front of that mirror and yet, you only silenced me when you masturbated. Afraid I'd ruin it for you, otherwise?"

Hermione's breathing had sped up. _Oh god, he actually saw that. Fuck!_

Lucius chuckled again at seeing her stunned and slightly fearful look. "I was curious at first when you started to silence the portrait, but not cover it. I spent many hours pondering it, since you would just sit on your bed sometimes, reading over more notes. Then, that one night. Oh, I remember it clearly. To say I was shocked is an understatement. But...then it happened again and again. I could hear you too. Your spells were only one way those days. You couldn't hear me, but I could hear you perfectly."

Hermione's face turned beet red, making Lucius smirk again. She still couldn't speak, so he did. "I thought at first you didn't realize you hadn't covered my picture and or that you didn't do your spell right."

A hint of darkness tinged the silky quality of voice with his next words. Like moving to tasting dark chocolate, when you had already been eating milk chocolate. It had an added hint of...sinfulness to it. "Then, I realized you were doing it on purpose. You wanted me to see you writhing on your bed. Wanted me to see you stroking yourself as I heard your moans and cries of pleasure."

He leaned forward slightly. "So...no, my dear, I don't believe you found me unattractive at all. I think you did, what you did, because you find do find me very attractive and got off, even more, on me watching you. Even though you didn't realize it was really me."

Hermione swallowed at all of that. Her thoughts racing, and the only thing she could think of was that she needed to leave, to escape him and his words. She got up and headed for the door.

But his voice stopped her again when her hand touched the handle. His voice slightly curdled when he spoke. "One last thing, my dear."

She didn't turn to face him, she couldn't. So she didn't see his gaze raking over her body again from head to toe, with a touch of heat in his eyes that was at odds with his voice. "While you may have taken great pleasure in touching yourself while I watched, while you...dare I say, thought of me? Just remember one thing. You are not..._**worthy**_...of me, any part of me, pleasuring you. You are not _**worthy**_ of even _**thinking**_ of me, while pleasuring yourself. In fact, even if I did take you, like you seem to _**want**_ me too, I doubt I'd receive even an _**ounce**_ of pleasure from it. It would, undoubtedly, make me _**sick**_ to be forced to do so. Do I make myself clear, Mudblood?" He hissed at her.

She felt something inside her clench painfully, but hid it as she turned to face him. A look of her disgust and disdain on her face, which masked the pain of his words "While you may not think _**I'm**_ worthy. It matters not. _**You**_ are, in no way, worthy of _**me**_ either. I may have let you unknowingly watch, I may have even fantasized of you a few times. But I would_**never,**_in this lifetime,..._**lower**_...myself into actually letting you touch me, letting you _**soil**_ me. Do _**I**_ make _**myself**_ clear?"

She saw a tiny flicker in his eyes, it shocked her to see what she did, though she was able to hide it, barely. But she didn't stick around to listen to anymore that he might say to her. Instead, she turned the knob and calmly left the room.

But the flicker she'd seen in his eyes, had her pondering things as she made her way back to see Kingsley. What had she seen in his eyes exactly. _Anger? Probably. Loathing? Absolutely. Respect?_ Oddly enough, she did think it was respect she'd seen flicker into his eyes after her words. _He respects that I didn't back down from him after he said those awful things to me. Interesting._

She went into Kingsley's office. Gave him her report on what she'd learned about him and the Death Eaters. That he hadn't been helping them, but he did know where they were at. She left out any and all unneeded information. Which meant she didn't say a word about anything he'd said about her or what he'd seen.

Her job was done. He would go to Azkaban. That was the end of it.

Then, she cursed. Ron still thought he had a shot with her. With a sigh, she started thinking of what exactly she was going to say to him to make him finally understand where they stood.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _I have been pondering a series of one shots on this story line. Let me know what you guys think. _


	2. Part Two

**A/N:**_ Hello all. Here is the next installment of the series, per the requests I've gotten. Hope you like it. This one...is a bit dirty. So...enjoy. Please excuse the coarse language. Only a few words that are a bit much, but still, I don't normally use them in my writing._

_For all who asked...no, I will not be sharing my identity. I've already seen several of my readers from my other profile PM me or review this story and that is why I'm keeping my secret. Take care all._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything the HP universe. I just play with the characters for free, for fun, and...cause I'm secretly pervy. Okay, so its not much of a secret, but I'm still a perv at times. Lol.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**The Serpent and the Mudblood**

**Part Two:**

It took Hermione a while, but she came to a realization. While she might be embarrassed that Lucius had really been the one to see her doing...well, everything, there was a silver lining. He knew that she wanted him, and while he may swear would ever touch her, and he probably actually wouldn't considering where he was bound to go soon, that didn't mean he didn't want to.

That was what had her cursing days after her visit with him. If she hadn't let what he said effect her so horribly, she might have been able to think clearly. Had she been thinking clearly, a specific thought would have registered in her brain.

The thought, was that while she had done everything she had in front of the portrait, and it had actually been him and not just an old picture of him, he'd still watched her. Of his own free will. He'd watched everything she'd done. He had also had lust in his eyes while looking at her. He wanted her. Even if he didn't want to admit it. To her. To himself. It didn't change it. He wanted a Mudblood. The knowledge had her giggling when it came to her finally.

She stared at his portrait, still in her room, and giggled even harder. He was right. How had she not noticed? It was different when he was watching versus when he wasn't. It was different, when he'd actually been the one inside the frame instead of just an image.

The clothes thing aside, which now that she thought about it, she should have noticed that, the main difference now that he was no longer actually watching her, was in the eyes. They had no intensity in them what-so-ever. They were bland, almost blank even.

Realizing this, it showed her just how much he had indeed watched her. She didn't think he'd ever looked this blank-eyed in his portrait before. Not when the picture had been in his home, and never in hers when she glanced at it. Never when she'd studied it after it hung in her room either.

He must have watched her just about every time she'd been around the picture. Which got her thinking more and more about his words. More about what he'd done while hiding for six years.

It was only a few weeks later that Kingsley sent her an owl. Requesting her presence in his office first thing the following morning. It didn't say what it was about or why he wanted to see her.

But she dressed the next day in a black tailored skirt that fell to her calves with a slit that came up to the middle of her thigh, allowing her to walk, and had a hint of sexiness to it. It wasn't for Kings, but for herself. She liked feeling sexy at times, and today, she needed the added boost.

With the skirt, she added a nice silky button down blouse, matching jacket, and strappy black pumps. It was a bit much for a meeting with Kingsley, but she didn't care. She might even go out afterward for drinks just for the hell of it. She was still dodging Ron and going out might just helped her do so.

If Kingsley asked about her choice of wardrobe, which he wouldn't, she'd just say she had a date later. Who'd know, and really, who cared anyway?

With a spritz of her favorite perfume, she was ready to go. She floo'd to the Ministry, taking the elevator to the floor that she needed to. Stepping out she gave her name, not that she needed to since everyone seemed to know her, and took a seat to wait.

It wasn't long before Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt was walking over to her. A smile on his lips as she stood, gave her a brief hug, and then escorted her inside his office.

When she was done with her meeting, she wasn't smiling any longer. She wasn't sure how she felt about what she'd just heard. But, she wouldn't be going out for drinks yet. She had another stop to make it seemed. One that had her debating a few things.

One being, how she even felt about the whole situation. Two being, how she would handle her new assignment, assuming she took it of course. She had been given the option of backing out on it. Rare as that was. Three was, how she was going to handle what Kingsley had also asked her to do for the next hour or two.

With a sigh, she made her way back to the lifts and pressed the down button. When she got on, she hesitated briefly over the button for the lobby instead of where she was supposed to go. Then, pushed the other button instead. Cursing softly for not taking the cowardly way out and going to the lobby like her brain was shouting at her to do.

When it opened, she made her way down the long hallway. At the door of where she was headed, she took a deep breath to fortify herself before opening it and walking inside.

She was again met with the same sight, as if the person staring at her with a raised brow, was sitting there all of his own free will while still impeccably groomed. Sleek, almost white blond hair tied back away from his face. Slacks colored the darkest of blacks, vest just as dark only but with mother of pearl buttons, shirt a crisp white. All of it almost hidden by out fine outer robes. The only thing missing once again, was his serpent headed cane that held his wand.

She moved to take her seat, several feet away like the last time.

"Well, well, if isn't the Mudblood. Who, the devil, asked you to drop by here? I know it wasn't me." Lucius said, glaring slightly.

She stared long and hard at him. Her head tilting as she thought of what she knew of the man in front of her and compared it to what she saw on his face. Suddenly, she smiled. "You missed me."

His glare increased. "I did no such thing, Mudblood."

Her smile grew slightly. "You did. Not surprising really. I'm fairly certain I'm the only person you've really seen or spoken to on a regular basis in the last...three years...is that right, three years?"

Lucius breathed deeply. "Yes, it has been three years since you found that portrait and two since you hung it up. Though, I've watched you a bit longer than that, since it did hang in my home while you rifled through it."

Hermione was a bit impressed that he admitted to having watched her for so long. "Hmm...well, Kingsley asked me to keep you company while your...legal council and he finish up with your...sentencing."

Lucius' brow rose again. "They've come to a decision? I hadn't heard yet."

Hermione shrugged. "I...think they're still working out the details, hence me being here to keep you occupied." Keeping her answer simple and vague on purpose.

He studied her quietly for several minutes, his eyes roving over her frame. "Should I feel honored that you decided to dress up for me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I didn't know I was seeing you today. I came here to see Kings, not you. Besides...I have a date later." She didn't, but she'd be damned if she'd let him think she'd dressed like this for him

Lucius studied her quietly again, his eyes almost boring into hers. "Hmm..." Then, he smirked. "You do not have a date, even if that is what you wanted our esteemed Minister to believe."

Hermione shook her head. "It doesn't matter, because I didn't dress up for you."

"No, you didn't. Which just makes it ironic that here you are. Dressed up, looking all nice and pretty for the man you thought of while you touched yourself, and its all for naught." Lucius said smirking.

Hermione started laughing. "Thank you."

Lucius frowned, confused. "For what?"

She was smirking herself now. "You just said you thought I looked pretty. So thank you."

His brow rose again. "Did you miss the rest of that statement? Do you have selective hearing, as well, Mudblood?"

Still smirking, she leaned forward in her seat slightly. "I heard what you said. But you see, you always insult how I look and now you just admitted you think I'm pretty. Nor did you deny it when I pointed it out, just now. Which says...you don't dislike me as much as you claim."

Lucius smiled at her. "I don't dislike you, Mudblood. I loathe you."

Hermione's smirk grew. "You like me."

Lucius glared. "Like to kill you, maybe. But...I'd really like to torture you. For hours."

Hermione's brow rose, even as her smirk stayed in place. "With which of your appendages, exactly?"

His eyes seemed to widen, just the tiniest fraction, as his lips pursed in anger. "Bare hands. I'd wrap them around your delicate throat and squeeze until you stopped breathing...permanently."

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not a gasper, you'll have to find a different type of kink to get in to. Or should I say, get off on."

Lucius growled. "Mudblood, I have no idea where or why you got it in your head that I want anything to do with you. But, let me assure you, I don't. I wouldn't shag you, even if I kept me out of Azkaban indefinitely."

Her lips curved. "Liar." She purred at him. She was enjoying herself. How many people got to taunt and toy with a Death Eater and lived to talk about it.

Lucius fumed silently, breathing deeply. "You're right, I might if it kept me out of that abominable hell hole. Though, I'd be sick for weeks afterward. There would be no amount of magic in the world that ever let me feel clean again. But it would be worth it to stay away from that place. However, since it won't, I wont have to suffer through such a disgusting thing."

If he expected her to be upset by her words, she wasn't. In fact, it just made her smile more. "The gentleman doth protest too much, methinks."

His lips twitched marginally, before becoming a hard line. "The Mudblood hath lost her ever-loving mind, methinks."

Hermione laughed softly. "Possibly. It would explain a lot about myself, as of late. But you still want to shag me."

Lucius shrugged. "Even if it were true, though I know it isn't, you'll never be able to prove it. Let alone ever get me to admit such a thing."

That brought her up. She went back to silently studying him for several minutes. Pondering what she knew, versus what he said. Lucius watched her doing this, but his bland expression didn't change one bit.

But a light seemed to show up in her eyes, like an idea had suddenly filled her. Seconds later, a slow smile curved her lips before she stood. His eyes raking over her once again.

"Leaving so soon? Good, I was growing tired of looking at you anyway." Lucius said, in his bored voice again.

Only, her smile grew bigger, before she reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her wand. Lucius watched her through narrowed eyes.

"If you intend to hex me, Mudblood, you'll have to come closer than that. The magical field may keep me in, bit it also keeps just about everything magical out." Lucius taunted.

But she didn't point her wand at him. She flicked it to the door, not even saying a word. Making him think non-verbal spells. He wondered briefly what she'd done, especially when her wand waved three separate times. Then, she slowly moved towards him.

His brow rose as he watched her, but she stopped just outside the field holding him captive. "Change your mind on hexing me?"

She shook her head. "Never thought about hexing you...well..not today anyway."

"So what is your game then, my dear?" Lucius asked, his eyes on hers. But they weren't giving anything away.

She took another step, bringing herself within his field. "Who says its a game, Lucius? If you don't want me, you won't try to take me. Am I right?"

Lucius scoffed, tilting his head slightly to look up at her. "What's to keep me from just taking your wand from you?"

Hermione chuckled. "The rather nasty spell I placed it on years ago to protect it and me against anyone, other than those I give permission, who touches it. You wouldn't look good covered in painful burns and pustules from head to toe. That would just be from touching it too. Heaven help you, if you actually tried to use it."

Lucius shrugged. "I don't want your wand, you want mine. Remember? Not that I'd ever give it to you."

Hermione smirked. "Then, prove it."

Lucius chuckled again. "Nothing to prove, my dear. I'm not reaching for you. Satisfied?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nope. But that isn't really much of a test, now is it?"

Before he could say a word, she cast a spell at him. She'd been slowly moving her wand to point towards him, but he'd been paying more attention to her face and not her hands.

"What do you think you're doing, Mudblood!" He growled at her, his hands bound behind him and his legs tied to the chair.

"Proving my point." She adjusted her skirt and moved to sit on his lap as he glared at her. Her left leg popping out of the slit as she did so.

"By forcing yourself on me? Why, I never thought a Gryffindor would stoop to such levels." He hissed at her, doing his best not to look at the bare leg exposed to him.

Hermione smirked. "No, its more of a Slytherin kind of tactic. Fitting considering who I'm sitting on. Besides, you can't force the willing." Her hands resting on his shoulders.

Lucius glared at her, but didn't say a word. When he didn't speak, she slowly shifted, grinding against him softly, but other than a his harsh glare, he didn't show anything else.

She started out slow, running her hands up and down his chest as her hips continued to move on him. Moving to run them along his shoulders and back. Almost giving him a slow lap dance, minus the music, as she bent backward slightly to make her breasts press against her shirt, before bringing herself up again. But he couldn't hide the tell tell reaction she felt growing under her.

It gave her an idea. It was wrong. So very wrong. But she knew he wanted her. There was no mistaking the heat she'd seen in his eyes as he watched her in her flat. No mistaking his growing arousal under her either.

_In for a penny, right?_ She slowly stood, pulling off her jacket and letting it drop to the floor. She saw his gaze drop, for only an instant, to her covered breasts, and that was all she needed to solidify the plans in her mind.

She undid a few buttons on her blouse, as she kicked off her heels. Eyes on him, as his stayed locked on hers, still glaring at her, but she saw a flicker of what he was thinking. It made her smirk. She didn't fully unbutton. Just enough to tease him with only a hint of cleavage.

Then, pulled her wand and with just a simple flick, he was naked. He inhaled sharply. "You filthy bitch. How dare you. I will not be treated this way. When I'm done with you, you'll wish you'd never been born."

Her brow quirked at him. "Plan on shagging me that hard do you?" Her lips curving again.

"No, little Mudblood, I'm going to see you end up exactly where I'm going. Straight to Azkaban." Lucius hissed.

Hermione tilted her head. "Assuming I don't Obliviate you first, right?"

Lucius growled. But she was running her eyes over him as he did so. He really was something to look at. Chest well formed and muscular. No real chest hair, only a simple line of pale blond hair in a narrow strip that ran down his belly to his groin. His half erect member that was already impressive, and would only become more so when he was fully aroused.

"I'm curious, Lucius. If I was the only real person you talked to, does that mean you haven't had a decent shag in six years either? Because, if so, you'd think you'd be more than ready for me. Mudblood or not." Hermione watched him.

Lucius was grinding his teeth. "That is none of your business, witch."

He'd had sex, but he'd never admit that it was with a muggle woman. He just hadn't thought it worth it in the end. She hadn't been that good in bed. But that hadn't stopped him from shagging her again when the need became too much. Especially, after watching Hermione as she moaned and writhed on her bed.

With an indifferent shrug, she quickly dropped to her knees before him. The slit in her skirt allowing her the freedom to move that she really needed.. Her hands sliding up his pale thighs, as he gave her the most venomous look she'd ever seen. But, she saw the flicker of heat in his eyes again, along with seeing him start to grow more as she got closer his member.

Lucius closed his eyes, willing himself not to let her make him respond. But the next thing he knew, her hand was wrapped around him, and he had to bite back a groan at the wonderful touch. _No, not wonderful. Its disgusting. _He told himself, though he knew it was useless to lie to himself.

Hermione started to move her hand, but other than a few muscles in his neck tensing, she didn't notice any kind of response from him. So she decided to step it up a bit.

Eyes still closed, Lucius wasn't expecting her tongue to touch him and he jerked. She ran her tongue from his base all the way to the tip. Lucius was able to keep his face relaxed and indifferent, but inhaled sharply as her mouth closed around him and she started to move.

"You're not worthy of me, Mudblood." He said through clenched teeth. "I will not give you what you want. I will not tell you that I want you. Unless its to say that I want you to stop." Focusing hard on not letting his body accept the sinful pleasure she was giving him.

Hermione didn't stop, because she heard the strain in his voice and heard his breathing increase. He was rock solid and she was aching to have him. But she couldn't go that far without him voicing his desires for her. _Can I?_

She worked him for several minutes. But his next words had her stopping. "I don't want your filthy mouth on me."

She stopped, seeing him open his eyes to glare at her. Only they were blazing with lust. She smiled at him. "Fine, Lucius. You don't want my mouth on you." Standing up.

She couldn't tell if he was more pleased or disappointed. He looked a little bit of both actually. "I'm glad you can see reason, Mudblood."

Instead, she moved to straddle him again. Seeing the slight darkening of his eyes, but not in anger, she knew what his eyes looked like when angry. She smirked, leaning in, even as he tried to turn his head away from her. Which only helped what she was trying to do anyway. Moving quickly, she licked his neck, before nipping it with her teeth just under his ear.

She heard a soft growl escape him, but it was hard to tell if it was anger, or pleasure. So she did it again down the other side of his neck, only this time he didn't make a sound except for his breathing changing once again.

She moved off of him, seeing the relief in his eyes. She paused, _does he really not want me?_ But when she reached for her skirt, his eyes followed the movement. When it hit the floor, she saw him swallow, and when her knickers joined the small pile, she saw his eyes were hot with lust again.

_No, he wants me. No doubt about it, especially, with how he's looking at me. _ She decided. Moving to straddle him again, with only her shirt and bra still on. "Do you want me, Lucius?" She asked softly, while looking into his face again.

She saw his throat working, saw his jaw clenching several times before he answered. "No." He ground out.

She lifted her hips and held herself above him, ready to impale herself on him. Letting him touch her moist entrance, and feeling his shaft twitch in response. "Are you sure?"

He seemed to struggle with his answer. "Yes, Mudblood. I'm very sure I don't want you. I'm afraid you would make that appendage never work right again, if I did let you have me."

She stayed as she was, hovering over him, her lips curving. "So that is what this is about."

She saw his brows crease slightly in confusion, so she went on. "You're afraid you'll like it so much, you wont want anyone else to shag you."

His eyes narrowed. "No, Mudblood. I'm afraid you'll make it wilt forever with your foulness."

She smirked. "I doubt that. Its not wilted at the moment, now is it?" When he didn't answer, she slowly lowered herself down on him. Both inhaling sharply as she did so and he filled her to the hilt.

She stayed as she was, letting her body adjusted to him, but saw his eyes closed once again as his jaw clenched. _God, he feels so good._ She thought. _I haven't even started moving yet, either._

"Get off of me, Mudblood." His voice strained again.

She leaned in, bringing her mouth near his ear. "Alright, but only after I get off on you."

With those words, she started moving. Slowly at first, watching him as she did so. Looking for anything that said he really didn't want her. But so far, it looked like he did, but was only fighting it.

She ground and rotated her hips as she moved, biting back the moan threatening to escape at the incredible feeling it gave her. Hearing a groan escape him that was so soft, that, had she not been looking for some sign from him, she'd have missed it. Encouraged, she increased her pace slightly.

"Never...have I felt anything so...foul." He said, muscles straining in his neck as his teeth were grinding together.

She let a moan out as she continued to rock on him. Her silky shirt brushing against his chest as she moved. "Mmm...yes, foul is exactly the word...you wanted to use. That's why..." She moaned again. "...that's why when you used to look at me in my flat...you always looked so..."

She had been increasing her pace more as she spoke, and when she ground against him again, it made him brush her sweet spot. Making her moan out long and loud.

"So what?" He asked, a slight huskiness added to his straining voice.

Her eyes met his, still moving on him. "Hungry." Her hips no longer at a teasing speed. Now she was rocking against him fast and hard, her moans growing as she felt her body tightening. It only made her raise and lower herself even faster.

Suddenly, she cried out as her body became flooded in pure pleasure, her head falling back slightly as her walls pulsed and vibrated around him. Her hips rocking still, as she rode out her orgasm. Then, she purposely slowed until she was barely moving at all, her eyes opening to see him breathing even heavier than before, his complexion was flushed and his eyes were on fire with his lust and anger.

She took a very calculated risk, that could go either way for her. Wand in hand at her summons, she set his hands free. Seeing his anger increase, she almost expected him to throttle her. Or at least to throw her off of him, but he did neither.

Instead, his hands found her waist and forced her to move on him again. To rock faster on him. "You wanted this, Mudblood, you're going to take it all." He growled at her.

Her hands on his shoulders she moaned again. "Admit it, you want me. You wanted me in my flat too."

His eyes closed for a moment, before they opened again and he spoke. "Yes."

She ground against him again. "You don't think I'm foul. You like how...I feel wrapped around you." Her final word ending on another moan.

His teeth clenched, as he groaned at her movements. "Yes."

His eyes blazing, his hands left her hips, to come up and rip her shirt off of her. Snapping the lacy bra underneath off of her and throwing it behind them.

His hands cupped and squeezed her breasts, as his mouth found her neck and bit into it, sucking hard of the silky flesh. Making her cry out at the pain mixed with agonized pleasure.

She was rocking so fast now, she didn't know how the chair didn't fall backwards and dump them to the floor. "When...you watched me..." She grunted as she felt the tightening inside her again. "...pleasuring myself, you liked it. I'll...even bet...you wanted to...join me." She panted, as his fingers found her hips again and started to dig in with his own rapture at her riding him so fast and hard.

She cried again out as he shifted her slightly against him, making each downward thrust brush her sweet spot over and over. His words, while harsh as his own body tightened, still had her panting and moaning as more fire filled her. "Yes, I wanted to...crawl through that portrait and shag you rotten. I wanted...to be the one...to make you scream."

Hermione clenched around him as she went spiraling out of control. Her scream of pure bliss echoed around the room and almost drowned out Lucius' grunted words. "Let my legs free, witch."

Wand still in hand, barely, she sent the spell and almost screamed again when he used his feet to propel his hips up, as he slammed her down onto him again and again. Hermione could do nothing more than hold on, as he did indeed shag her rotten.

"So good, witch. Merlin help me, you're so worthy. No one, but you, is worthy of me." He grunted out as he continued to pump into her, in sync with her coming down on him over and over again. His mind lost in a sea of pure pleasure.

Her walls vibrating more than ever before, she screamed his name as she was sent flying higher and farther than she'd ever been before. Her nails raking down across his shoulders and back. His own animalistic grunt mixed with her scream as he exploded inside her.

His pants harsh in her ear, he sagged in his chair, as his arms wrapped around her and held her tightly against him. Hermione's head was resting against him as she was gasping for air.

His hand tangled in her hair minutes later, pulling her head up to face him, and finally, he kissed her like he'd been wanting to since he saw her face to face weeks ago. He just wouldn't admit it. Instead, he'd been purposely cold and cruel. He'd been what she expected of him. He'd seen it in her eyes, in her mind. For Severus wasn't the only Death Eater that was a Legilimens. Severus was just the only one to flaunt the skill.

Its how he knew she had been thinking of him as she pleasured herself. He'd read it in her mind while he watched her in her flat. Its how he knew she hadn't really had a date. That she hadn't dressed up for him. It was a spell he didn't need a wand for, one he didn't have to verbalize. One of the few spells that the magical field hadn't been able to block.

The only reason he hadn't known what she was going to do when she entered his field encased chair, was that he hadn't looked that time. He been more interested in seeing the split in her skirt that showed a hint of leg as she'd stood there.

Breaking the kiss, he looked into her eyes, into her mind. The thought he read there had his pride rising. Even tied down and unable to really preform like he usually did, he was still the best shag she'd ever had.

Only as the bliss from their orgasms slowly faded, reality set in once again. Now that his lust wasn't ruling his brain, he realized that he'd had just fucked a Mudblood, and would gladly do so again in an instant, if given the chance.

This reality had him gasping as he stood and let her drop to the floor with a loud thud. She grunted at the unexpected landing. Sprawled on her back, as pain shot up her elbows and bum from the impact. Her head aching slightly at her head banging into the hard floor.

"You bleeding sod. What the hell was that for?" She yelled at him, reaching up and rubbing her head.

His eyes were cold. "Well, Mudblood, you got what you wanted. Now, get out."

Hermione sat up, grabbing her skirt, she covered herself with it as she glared at him. "Yes, I did. You admitted you wanted me."

Lucius gave a harsh derisive laugh. "You women are all alike. Pure-blood or Mudblood its seems. Tell them what they want to hear, and they believe it in an instant. At least the Pure-blood ones don't act like a whore in the process."

She stared at him, hurt filling her, but she forced it away. She would not allow him to make her run again. "I might have acted like a whore, but we both know you loved every single minute of it. You know it and I know it. You enjoyed having a Mudblood wrapped around you, and you know what Lucius, I can leave here satisfied knowing that you will never forget it either."

She stood, accio'ing her clothes and shoes. She repaired them quickly and used her wand to dress again. Sending a spell to dress him back as impeccably as he was before she'd shagged him. Afterward, she moved out of the field surrounding him.

Lucius' eyes raked over her. Mentally cursing when he felt his desire start to fill him again at seeing her dressed as she was. Seeing the hint of thigh exposed as she moved and sat back down. She hadn't been sitting with her legs crossed before, so the slit had been hidden. But not this time and it took everything he had in him to look away from the delectable flesh exposed.

"You're right, Mudblood. I will have to live with it. Live with the fact that you were indeed one of the best fucks I've ever had. But truth be told, I'm rather happy to get one last shag from a tight and willing woman, Mudblood or not, before I go to off to Azkaban, " He saw the clenching of her jaw, even as her eyes held a hint of satisfaction at his words.

He gave her a cruel smile, as what he was about to say settled in him and saddened him slightly. He wouldn't mind having her again, Mudblood or not, but it was impossible. He was going to Azkaban. It wouldn't take this long if his deal with the Minister had gone through like he'd hoped.

"But here is the best part of all of that, my dear. While I'm stuck in Azkaban living with knowing I'll never have your pretty little body wrapped around me. You'll be stuck here knowing I was the best you've ever had too. Probably the best you'll ever have. You won't be able to have me making you scream like you just did, ever again. I still win. At least for me, the depressingly horrible place I'm going to, will eventually leach all sane thoughts from me. Wiping all memory of you away. You, on the other hand, will still be forced to remember that you will _**never**_ feel me again." He told her.

Hermione swallowed, her eyes dropping to her lap. Wondering if she should say what she was thinking. _Wait, how did he know he was the best I'd ever had?_ She wondered all of a sudden. _I never mentioned it during our shagging. Nor did I comment on how lacking my shags had been when I was in my flat and he was watching me._

But she didn't get to voice any of her thoughts, since the small alarm she'd placed to go off when someone came within twenty feet of the door, sounded from her wand. She'd placed it along with wards to give them privacy, and with silencing spells so no one heard them.

She quickly pulled all her wards down. Sending out refreshing spells to both her and Lucius so they didn't smell of sex. Glad to see the grooming spell was able to penetrate the field surrounding him.

She used her wand to clear the room of any lingering smells too. "You never know what might happen, Lucius. But you're right. I won't be feeling you inside me again. I won't be touching you again after today, no matter where you end up."

Lucius frowned at her, but the door opening stopped any comments he might of made. Kingsley entered the room and gave Hermione a smile. "So did your talk with Mr. Malfoy clear things up for your decision?"

Lucius' frown grew, but he waited, listening. Hermione met Kingsley's gaze and she gave him a small, but tight smile. "I think I'll have to decline, Kings."

Kingsley frowned. "Hermione, there really is no one else. Either they'd kill him or to be too afraid to do it at all. I could pull rank on you. Please don't make me do that."

Hermione's chin lifted and her eyes sparked. "Pull rank on me? Why, I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Minister, to put you in such a position. Maybe I'll just quit and save you the trouble of pulling rank on me."

Lucius felt himself smirking. _The witch certainly has a temper. Too bad._ The blond aristocrat thought to himself. _Would have been fun to pick and prod at her to make those sparks fly. To see just how long it took, to turn that anger, into sparks of a different nature._

Kingsley quickly held up his hands. "Now, Hermione, you know you don't want to do that. I'd never pull rank with you, unless I had no choice. We've been friends a long time. I practically watched you grow up."

She raised a brow at him, not realize how perfect it imitated Lucius'. Though his was just a bit better and more intimidating. "Yes, we have been friends along time. However, you try pulling rank with me, and we'll find out just how quickly our friendship ends, Kings."

Kingsley nodded, and Lucius took that moment to speak. "What brings the mighty Minister, himself, down to see a lowly prisoner, like me?"

Kings frowned and looked at Hermione again. "You didn't tell him? What have you been doing down here, then?"

Hermione shrugged, keeping her face blank. "Talking."

_Talking, my arse._ Lucius thought. "Tell me what, exactly?"

Hermione swallowed. "I'll let you tell him, Kings. If there's nothing else, I'll just see my way out."

_Oh, no you don't._ Lucius thought, as he looked to Hermione. "Actually, there is something, Miss Granger. I'd like for you to tell me what is going on, if you don't mind."

Kings looked to Hermione. "Well, tell the man."

Hermione ground her teeth together. "You seem to have excellent legal representation, because, apparently, your role in aiding the Aurors in catching the last remaining Death Eaters, has been...invaluable. With this having been taken into consideration, they've reduced your sentence, somewhat. You will now be serving your time, in your home, under house arrest. There will be...reviews done to show your progress with...rehabilitation. If you've proven that you've...had a change of heart and seen the errors of your ways, you'll then be given small privileges back over time. Up to and including your...release."

Lucius stood flabbergasted. He didn't have to go to Azkaban. He didn't have to lose his mind in that asylum. He could go home. He might even be given the chance to be free one day. His head lowered, breathing in deeply in relief, as all what this meant settled inside him.

Seeing his shock, Hermione felt a bit of guilt for not telling him sooner. But had she told him...well, it couldn't be changed now. But she had gotten him to admit his desire of her. But that didn't change her decision to not take the new assignment. Lucius' behavior afterward had only enforced what she already knew. It wouldn't happen again.

Kingsley looked to Hermione again. "Are you sure you wont reconsider? Someone has to take the position and monitor to him closely."

Lucius' head snapped up. "What?"

Hermione sighed. She hadn't intended on him knowing what she was turning down. But Kingsley was kind enough to fill him in as Hermione's jaw clenched in annoyance.

"There will have to be...a warden, or sorts, with you. Someone who can not only keep an eye on you to insure that you don't try anything, but someone who will keep those that want to harm you for being out of prison, away from you. You will be wandless and unable to protect yourself should anyone try to break in and get...revenge." Kings said.

Lucius looked to Hermione. "You were offered this position?" His voice not giving anything away. Sounding cool and aloof.

Hermione's chin lifted. "Yes."

Lucius' head tilted slightly. "Sounds like a full time role. Where would my...jailor...be living during all of this?"

Kingsley frowned. "At your Manor, with you. Unless you'd rather Azkaban, of course?"

Lucius barely glanced at the man. "The arrangements are fine, I assure you. I'm curious, why are you not wanting to take on that role, Miss Granger?"

Hermione glared slightly. "As per our...conversation, I thought it best to decline. You and I...don't see eye to eye on many...topics. It would be in the interest of us both, to not have to share a dwelling on top of...everything else in our past."

Already the wheels were turning in his mind. The possibilities were endless. "Miss Granger, we didn't get a chance to finish our...conversation. There are many other things I'd like to...say to you in regards to it. Mainly I'd like to disregard both of our last statements to each other. Surely, we can come to some kind of arrangement that would...please us both. Should you decide to reconsider the position, of course." _Hmm...positions. Many, many positions_. He thought.

Hermione frowned, as she looked at him. _He can't be saying what I think he's saying. He just said he didn't want...I'd almost swear he wants us to keep shagging, after all. _

But his lips curved into a smile and he gave a very tiny incline of his head.

The sight had her frowning in confusion. Then, his earlier statements came back to her. He had stared hard at her and knew she didn't have a date. Knew she'd said as much to Kings too. Knew, without a doubt in his mind, that she hadn't dressed up for him. Knew he was the best lover she'd ever had.

Her eyes widened slightly as the realization of why he smiled and nodded, hit her. _Bugger. Is he a...can he read thoughts like Snape?_ She thought in a panic.

His smile grew and he gave another tiny incline of his head. Amusement dancing in his eyes at her figuring it out with nothing more than him barely nodding at her. _She really is brilliant._ He thought.

Kingsley was looking at her and not paying Lucius any mind. Hoping she'd take the job. There really was no one else he trusted to do the job and do it well.

Hermione's eyes narrowed sightly. _ So, am I going to have to listen you insulting me daily?_

He gave a slight shrug, amused eyes on her still.

_You really want me to take the assignment?_ Disbelieve evident in the way it sounded in her mind.

He again gave a small nod.

_Why? _ But at his raised brow, she sighed._ Crap, you can't answer that with just a nod, or shrug, or anything like that. We're going to end up murdering each other, if I agree to do this._ _You do realize that, right?_ She thought for him to read.

Again he shrugged mildly, though his slight smile was back.

"Hermione?" Kings said softly.

"I'm thinking, give me a moment." Hermione snapped at the man, frowning slightly.

Lucius bit back a chuckle. She really was a feisty witch and it would be so much fun to bat his own stubbornness and temper against hers.

_I'm not shagging you. _ She thought, looking to him again.

His eyes narrowed at her. _Oh yes, you will witch_. He thought to himself. _There is no way I'll be letting you keep that delicious body away from me now._

She cocked her head slightly._ Not until we really talk about this first. Which means, you can't...do what you did earlier. Dumping me on the ground and being all...rude and snobbishly cruel._ She waited.

Finally, he sighed and nodded slightly. Though he would be putting his own rules down too. _The damn witch will not be walking all over me, like I'm some weak-willed man._ _ She isn't that good of a shag. _He bit back another sigh_. Who am I kidding, yes she is. _ But he still refused to be walked all over.

Hermione turned back to Kings, who was still looking to her, waiting for an answer. "Can we give it a trial run and see how it goes. Say...a week?"

Lucius bit back a growl at that, but Kingsley spoke up. "A month. You'll need time to settle in and really see if you can do it. Plus, I'll need time to find someone else, in case you decline the assignment again."

Hermione pondered that, then nodded. "A month is acceptable."

Lucius fought a grin. A month would be all he needed to show the witch that she wasn't leaving his home or bed again. Not until he was ready for her too.

* * *

_**A/N:** Thinking of a part three to show what happens after they get to Malfoy Manor. Let me know what you all think._


	3. Part Three

_**A/N: ** Hi all. Here is part three that you all asked for. Hope you all like it as much as you seemed to like the other two. Just FYI, this gets kinda dirty, so if you're not over 18...what are you doing reading any of this? Lol._

_**This chapter isn't beta'd, but my new beta is working on catching up on what's been posted, so it will be eventually. =)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Harry Potter. I only write it for free, fun, and cause the thoughts won't go away otherwise. Lol.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**The Serpent and the Mudblood**

**Part Three:  
**

When she'd left the Ministry, after deciding to take the position as Lucius' jailor and protector in one, she'd gone for that much needed drink, as soon as she could. She knew it would take a few hours to get everything handled, and then, the Aurors would be taking him home, checking the residence out personally to insure it was safe. Plus, adding in their wards so he couldn't leave. Whether by floo, by foot, or by apparation should someone try to help him escape

Kingsley had stopped her only halfway down the hall as she'd gone to leave. Informing her of a few things before she ran off. Letting her know that while she could come and go from Malfoy Manor as she pleased, he needed her there, more than gone. So she could run errands, visit her friends and what not. But, at least at first, he would need her to stick close.

The threats of attack were more likely in the beginning, than later on. If she needed a break longer than an hour or so, he could arrange for an Auror to stand guard for a few hours or even a few days at a time, now and again.

Hermione had nodded, not saying anything. But then Kings told her more. There would not only be wards placed on the Manor, but herself as well. For her safety, of course.

Lucius would not be allowed to touch her wand, even on accident. If he did, Aurors would be alerted immediately and arriving in moments. With the orders to shoot spells first and ask questions later. Even if only defensive spells to stop him.

If he hurt her in any way that was in anger or meant to do serious harm, he would be receive a jolt so bad that it would send him into paralyzing spasms, not unlike the Cruciatus Curse. Aurors would again be alerted and sent to the manor directly. He would get a warning jolt, much more mild in comparison, if he grabbed her while angry or with any kind of harmful intent in mind. Mostly just a light stinging pulsing through him. But if he raised his hand to strike her, or even tried to choke her it would send the full hex through him.

Even if he used something else to try and harm her. Door, bat, knife. Didn't matter, harmful intent was all that was needed. Lucius would be verbally warned up front, of course.

But if he did touch her for any other reason, then nothing would happen. Catching her should she fall, helping her to stand if needed, even just a handshake would be fine. Anything not mean to hurt her was allowed.

Accidents were a gray area. If he banged her with a door, not knowing she was standing behind it, then only a mild warning at most would hit him. Though Kingsley doubted it would even do that much. Again, it was all about intent.

She followed him when he indicated that she should, allowed the Aurors to place the needs spells over her and her wand. For her safety, of course, they reminded her a second time.

When it was all done, she quickly left. Stopping and having that drink, before going to see Harry. She needed to let him know what was going on. Well...part of it. She had no intention of telling him that she had shagged Lucius Malfoy and...might do so again. Depending on how that talk of theirs went.

The news of her assignment, hadn't gone over well either. Especially since Ron had shown up half way through and exploded over it all when he learned exactly what was going on. Ranting about Hermione placing the Ministry above him, once again.

She tried to be patient, she tried to be kind about it. But Ron wasn't listening. Finally, at the end of her rope, she had started yelling. Telling him that she wasn't placing the Ministry above him, she did care about him, but as a friend and that was it.

Ron simply glared and said she was just having cold feet and how it was natural and normal. Only serving to piss her off again, as she rolled her eyes. But he didn't let her explain any further before he apparated away.

She needed another drink after that. Sharing a fire-whiskey with Harry as she explained more. But she was still pissed at Ronald. Even more so, when Harry tried to explain Ron's action. Seeming to take his side, in a small way, with defending his redheaded friend. Though he just wanted both of his friends happy.

Even more pissed off, Hermione had gotten up, and with a bit of a snarky goodbye, she'd floo'd to the manor. Arriving in a sitting room a few hours after leaving the Ministry, she started pacing back and forth, mumbling to herself and cursing.

Her anger growing the more she walked and talked to herself. "Damn, stupid bloody prat. Doesn't listen to a word I say. Thinks everything I do or say is revolved around him. Bleeding sod. A have a life too, one that he doesn't seem to understand doesn't involve him. The daft wanker. Not like he thinks it should. Talking to him is like beating my head against a brick wall. Lousy prick. Its does me no good, and only leaves me with a damn headache. Stupid son of a..."

A soft voice interrupted her mumble-filled anger as she paced. "As entertaining as watching you rant is...I can't help but wonder who you're angry at now. Is it still at our illustrious Minister?"

Her head turned, and saw Lucius leaning against the open doorway, arms crossed with an amused look on his face. His outer robes were gone, but he was still dressed in his black slacks and vest. "No, though he's still on that list too. I can't believe he threatened to pull rank with me. Damn jerk."

Lucius sighed. "I hadn't intended to get you off topic and started ranting on someone new. So why not have a seat before you wear a line into my carpet with your pacing, and tell me who has put your knickers in a twist now."

Hermione frowned at him. _ Why would he care?_ She wondered. But at his raised brow, she sighed and took a seat. Surprised when he moved off the door jamb and poured them both a drink.

Taking the one he handed her, she watched him sit on the same sofa as her, just on the opposite side. After taking a sip, he spoke. "Are you planning on speaking any time soon? I'm not getting any younger."

Hermione sighed again and took a drink herself. Letting it warm her, even as she paused to admit the tumbler he handed her, tasted much better than what she'd drank at Harry's. "I stopped off for a drink, like I'd planned on before going to the Ministry today, then popped in to see Harry. I explained a bit of what my new assignment was, but...bloody Ronald and his bloody temper interrupted. Daft git doesn't get it and no matter what I say, he...he...well..still doesn't get it."

Lucius smirked slightly at her agitation. "Get what, my dear?"

Hermione rubbed a hand over her face. "I...I don't want to marry him!"

Both of Lucius' brows shot up. "I wasn't aware you were engaged." Feeling a touch of anger. _She is engaged to Weasley and shagged me earlier?_ It put a bit of a damper on his view of her, he hadn't thought that she was the type to cheat.

Hermione sighed. "We're not."

Lucius frowned, confused. "You're going to have to explain that one, my dear. Why would he think you're going to marry him, if you're not engaged?"

Hermione shifted to face him better, not thinking that with meeting his gaze directly, she was giving him a clear pathway to peek into her mind. Which he did, without even a hint of hesitation.

"We were never formally engaged. Ron never really asked, but it was assumed that we would marry. Then...Kingsley came, asking us all to help him locate all the Death Eaters that were missing, you included. The boys...declined. But I didn't, as you well know. Ron was angry and broke things off. I was..."

Lucius smirked. "Relieved." Seeing it all in her mind. Seeing not only her hurt at redhead's harsh words, but seeing her sigh of relief after he left. Saw she was glad she wouldn't be forced into something she didn't want.

Hermione nodded, not really thinking about his answer or how he came to his conclusion. "Yes, but...he came back and tried talking me into us getting together again. He didn't seem to understand what I told him, that it was probably better as it was. Us being friends only, but...he kept pushing. I'm not even sure what part of what I told him made him think that I'd be more receptive after I found you. But that was what he thought after our talk."

Lucius tilted his head. "How did I miss him being at your flat?"

Hermione frowned slightly. "Well, before I hung the portrait up...he didn't visit my flat. Others did every so often, but not him. We'd meet up at Harry's or at the Burrow usually. It wasn't purposefully, it just kind of worked out that way. After the picture went up, he started to come by to talk, upset usually, and..."

She went to look away, but he moved closer to her, grasping her chin and making her look at him. Having seen a hint of something that made him want to look deeper into her mind, but her turning away stopped him from seeing it all.

She sighed. "He always managed to drop by after I'd already covered the portrait and fully silenced it. If I knew he was coming...I'd do it early. Placing a spell so he didn't know what it was or even notice it hanging there."

Lucius' eyes narrowed at what he saw in her eyes, in her mind. "You were sleeping with him still, when he came your flat."

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, but his next words had them popping open, startled at what he knew. Lucius tilted his head. "You were giving him pity fucks when he was overly upset and you didn't even enjoy them."

She jerked her head out of his hand, eyes snapping in anger. "Stop it. Stop looking into my head. What's in it, isn't yours for the taking whenever you please."

She went to stand, glaring at him. "What I do, isn't your business. What I did or my reasons for them, doesn't concern you and I'll thank you to keep your nose out of it."

She went to storm out of the room, but he caught her before she even took two steps. Lucius was smirking. "Actually, my dear, what you do is my business, whether you like it or not. You started this and you will deal with the ramifications of your actions." His arm slipping around her waist and pulling her to him so she couldn't escape.

She struggled in his arms, wondering why the spell to keep his hands off of her like this wasn't working. "I tried to back out of me being here, remember? You didn't want me to, so you started it, not me."

He chuckled softly. "My dear, you started it by choosing me to hunt at all. You didn't have to pick me, I saw it in your mind. You wanted to find me, to...what was it...bring me to justice. You just got more than you bargained for."

She glared even more, but her struggles ceased with her realizing he wasn't trying to harm her, or even had ill intent with his holding her, so he wasn't violating anything to make the spell work on him.

He went on when she stopped trying to get free of him. "You started this downward spiral that put you where you are now, all on your own. By taking my portrait. You didn't need it. You wanted it. You hung it in your bedroom. You spoke to me all those times. You let me see your deliciously naked body. You are the one who put on the show for me to watch as you moaned out in pleasure. You are the one who stripped me bare and shagged me, all while I said no. You, my pretty Mudblood, started it all."

Her breathing was ragged in her anger as she looked up at him, but he leaned down until they were almost nose to nose. "I don't share either, my dear. So yes, it is my business who you allow use of your delectable little body."

She opened her mouth to argue, but his mouth on hers silenced her. His tongue plunging in and taking full access of her parted lips. Dueling his tongue with hers, as he turned her and steered her towards the sofa. Her arms found his neck, as his hands slid down her back and grabbed her rear.

Her rear that, even as he insulted it in her flat, he'd itched to run his hands over. It wasn't too big, nor did it have any dimples, unsightly or otherwise. It was beautifully shaped and, as he found, it fit his hands perfectly. Just as he knew it would when he'd first seen it.

Hermione found them suddenly lying on his leather couch, and broke the kiss. "Wait, we need to talk before we do...anything."

Lucius found her blouse and sent the buttons flying on it again. "No."

His mouth found her neck, making her gasp when his teeth scraped along the tender skin. His hands snapping the narrow strap holding the cups of her bra together and snapped it, freeing her breasts for his awaiting hands.

She moaned when his mouth closed over one of her breasts and his tongue laved her nipple, before his teeth nipped at it. "Lucius...we need to talk about this."

He sucked on her breast hard and long, making her cry out, before letting it go with a soft pop. "I think not, my dear." Moving onto the other pouting nipple.

Heat was rippling through her, her belly twisting and clenching as he suckled at her. Like a man dying of thirst and her breast could provide the only refreshment he needed. It had her body arching into him as he did so. Not even realizing he was pulling her skirt off as he distracted her with tasting her breasts.

It was feeling her knickers tearing as he ripped them from her that sobered her. "Lucius, stop." She called out on a slight moan as his fingers grazed over the top of her mound.

He nipped at her neck again, as he found her moist nub. "Oh no, my dear little witch. You took me against my wishes and now...its my turn to do the same. Willing or not, I'm having you. This time, the way I want you. Flat on your back and begging for mercy."

She gasped as his fingers raced over her hidden jewel. "But...you wanted me. I knew you did. That's the only reason..." She moaned out. "...I did what I did. I wouldn't have touched you without your consent otherwise." She gasped as he added more pressure to his touch, making her hips squirm as she felt her release coming.

Her squirms were only making his desire to have her worse. "That's where we differ, my sweet. I would have spread you wide and fucked you, regardless of you really wanting me to or not. Which is exactly what I plan on doing now. You're just lucky that you do want me."

With just the right amount of pressure added in, she went falling over the edge. Bucking her hips as she cried out. Lucius took that moment to slither down her body. His tongue tracing a line down her chest and belly as he went.

Vision blurry with her orgasm, it took her a second to recover, and she barely had, when his mouth latched on to her moist center. Tasting every drop of her release and still using his tongue to create more.

She was squirming again, but his hands found her hips and held her still, his fingers digging into her thighs to keep them open. She was panting out, her head pressing back into the cushion as she moaned out more and more.

His teeth bit very softly onto her tiny gem, and she screamed out as electric shocks went flying up and down her spine while her whole body convulsed in her orgasm. Lucius came back up, his hand waving to rid himself of his clothes. One of the few wandless spells he could cast with the wards binding his magic.

Grooming spells were easy wandless, its how he always stayed so impeccably groomed at all times. Even while a prisoner at the Ministry, and awaiting his trial.

His body throbbing with need, his eyes pierced hers as he settled between her spread legs. His hand under her left thigh, as he wrapped her right one around his waist. "Mmmm, so sweet, my little Mudblood. I could taste you for hours, and I just might later."

She opened her mouth to tell him to stop calling her that. But he took that moment to drive himself into her. Making her words turn into a full gasp, as her eyes widened at the mixture of pain and pleasure at the fast and hard way he entered her. Only he didn't give her time to adjust either, as he started thrusting over and over again.

She winced softly at his hard strokes, but he didn't ease up at all. His voice was harsh as he continued to ride her deeply. "That's right, witch. Take me, all of me. You wanted me and now you'll know what it means to really have me by the time we're done here."

Hermione could only hold on as her body quickly adjusted to him and was only feeling the deep pleasure of him moving inside her. Her arms around him, as her nails dug into his pale skin.

He took her thoroughly, almost brutally at times with how hard he slammed himself into her again and again. But damn if he didn't make her scream in pure sinful bliss with each explosive orgasm he gave her.

His words were dark and painted a vivid picture as he did so, but they only inflamed her more. His own sounds of deep pleasure as he pounded into her, only had her blood roaring inside her more too. The way he took her, made what she did to him at the Ministry, look like a simple and innocent encounter in comparison. She had shagged him, but he all but possessed her.

When he finally detonated inside her, it was with a harsh shout of his own. It wasn't long before he was ready and moving inside her again either. Not even having moved off of her between the long and intense rounds. Instead, he just snogged her rather passionately when they could breath normally again, which was partly how he was ready so quickly. Though, she was more than ready for him too.

Her mouth moving with his, she met him thrust for thrust. Her legs locked around him and her arms pulled him tighter to her. It only increased Lucius' lust at how well she was taking all that he gave her, how much she gave back in return. Her own lust matching his as she cried out for more. More was exactly what he gave her too. Gladly.

They must have shagged at least three times on his sofa before he picked her up, her too weary to actually walk on her own at that point, and carried her upstairs to his bed.

There, he didn't do anything, but show her more of his deep pounding appetite for her. But she figured he had many years of pure unadulterated lust to work off. Lust that had been building in him and was never fully satisfied, no matter what he might have done while hiding out.

Finally, they were too exhausted to do anything more, either of them. She summoned her wand and weakly cast a cleansing spell on them both before she fell into a deep and utterly worn out slumber.

She didn't even manage to pull the covers over her tired and aching body first before she was sound asleep. Though Lucius did, with a soft and weak chuckle at seeing just how completely drained she was.

_Oh yes, my pretty Mudblood. I think you realize what it means to be mine now. Understand the kind of demands I tend to make on my women. I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did, though. Which only has me anxious to see what you can really take after your body fully adjusts to me._ He thought, before he too slipped into an exhausted sleep, his arm over her waist in a slightly possessive gesture.

She'd been sore as hell the next day. But with a greedily drank potion to heal any damage with Lucius' enthusiasm, she was alright again. Shortly afterward, she found herself pinned to the wall of his shower, as he showed her what kind of mood he normally woke in most mornings. Needless to say the water ran cold before he was finished with her.

He didn't let her out of bed the first few days for anything other than using the loo and bathing. Though, he did tend to join her when she went to get cleaned up.

All of their meals were prepared by the elves that were still in his house, and ate while in bed. She gave up trying to dress after he ripped or shredded her third shirt and pair of knickers off of her. Which had been his point all along.

She lost count of the number of potions she went through to be able to keep up with him. But she couldn't find it in herself to complain even the tiniest bit. He made up for any pain or discomfort, by giving her the most sinfully decadent pleasure she'd ever known.

He even let her set the pace sometimes. Let her ease them into things, instead of just starting at full speed like he did most times. She found herself flipped, spread, and bent in so many ways and into so many positions, she didn't know how something didn't snap or rip inside her.

The one thing she did have to give him credit for though, was that if he did hurt her, always unintentionally when it happened, he made her sure she was alright before going any further. Even if that meant stopping to let her take a potion to heal her. If she didn't like something he did, he shrugged and moved on to something else.

They still hadn't gotten around to that conversation. If she brought it up, he inevitably would snog her senseless, which always seemed to lead to him climbing on top of her. She found herself torn between not mentioning it so she could take a break, and bringing it up just so he'd shag her again. So she did both, though at separate times.

Now as she lay in the bath on the evening of day four, she knew it was coming close to when she'd need to not let him have his way and make him discuss this with her. She had a job to do. She had to reports to make once a week to Kingsley. She had to stay distanced from him enough not to let it influence what she said to the Minister.

She would not let him shag his way to freedom. Though if anyone could do something like that, he definitely could. She would have to change her notes on him, to fully capitalize the word legendary that she'd always heard about. That had a soft smirk gracing her lips.

However, if he didn't really show that he'd changed his views, he would not get a free pass from her. No matter how good of an orgasm he could give her. Or how many. _Damn, that man has some serious skills though. _ She thought again lazily.

She was brought out of her musings when a voice spoke low in her ear beside her. "You've been in here for quite a while, my dear. Here I thought you were only going to get cleaned up and relax a little."

She turned her head languidly and looked at Lucius squatting beside the tub, wearing a deep blue brocade robe. "I am. Relaxing and contemplating a few things."

He made a soft humming noise, before standing to untie and drop his robe. The only clothing either of them bothered with, assuming they put on even that much. He motioned for her to sit up, and then climbed into the monstrous tub behind her. It could easily fit four people side by side.

He settled her to where she was leaning back against him. His hands stroking her belly as he sighed in contentment. He might have been out of Azkaban the past six years, and had money at his disposal, but he'd missed the luxuries his house offered.

They both laid there in silence as they let the water relax them.

His thoughts started to wander as he enjoyed the peace around him. This witch wasn't what his traitorous body should want. However, she was what he wanted none the less.

He'd discovered many things over the years. Spent many hours in conversation with the muggles he'd lived around. It was either talk to them, or go barking mad with boredom since he'd been unable to do much magic for fear of it registering with the Ministry. He'd had an unregistered wand, one he'd hidden years prior to his flight. But was afraid to use it too much, afraid it would give his position away.

But he'd learned that muggles really weren't that bad. He doubted he'd ever really befriend any of them, but he could accept them in the world. An astonishing concept coming from someone like him. He wasn't as jaded or sanctimonious as he once was. Though some notions were harder to break.

Like her being muggle-born. While he could accept her presence in the world at large, he didn't necessarily want to desire one. It went against everything ingrained in him with his raising. But he did want her, accepted that his body wanted her and found more satisfaction in her than any other woman before her. It didn't mean he had to like what she was. Though he did like who she was.

She thought she was the only real person he'd talked to, but that wasn't the case. He'd just enjoyed speaking with her more than anyone else. Even arguing like they'd done. He'd enjoyed watching her trying to figure out where he was. Like slowly putting a puzzle together.

It let him get to know her. Let him see her brilliance and skills. Let him see her more generous nature as she did have visitors on occasion. He'd seen Potter and a few other friends drop by on occasion. Though it had only been while his portrait was in her living room. Her walls had been charmed to hide what she'd done to them with his pictures and information she'd tacked up. Since her spell was meant to hide any pictures of him, it hid his portrait too.

It had made him smirk as he watched her friends looked at the wall and didn't have a clue about what they were really staring at. After she'd hung him up in her room, he'd hear them greet her, and she'd find an excuse to escape so she could cover and silence him.

He hadn't seen Weasley, but knew she'd go see him or her other friends every now and again. But on a whole, it had just been her and him. She conversed with him a lot and it let him see her views on things.

He knew something was up the day he was caught. He'd seen the flash of surprised triumph in her eyes. But she wouldn't look at him, so he hadn't been able to read what it was in her mind. Which was why he tried to coax her into looking at him. But she hadn't. She'd been too busy with her thoughts and getting dressed. Which, seeing her naked body, it had distracted him enough so she could get away.

Had he known she'd figured out where he was hiding...he wasn't sure what he'd have done. Probably tried to escape, but then, he wouldn't be were he was now. He wouldn't be in his home, as free as he was likely to get.

He wouldn't have a beautiful and passionate witch leaning against him either. Oh, he didn't delude himself into believing he felt anything for her. Other than lust, and respect for her skills and intelligence. But after spending so much time alone, even surrounded by people, he appreciated the company of her constant presence.

He doubted he'd tell her this, but him watching her, annoyed at her going through his things or not, it had kept him sane. Seeing her in her home and later talking to her, had kept his spirits up enough for him to live the way he had. It hadn't been bad accommodations, merely too simple for his tastes.

He never could get into watching muggle television. Most of it was idiotic to him anyway. So other than his books and the few people he spoke with now and again that lived around the flat that he resided in, she was his only thing that keep him from simply losing it. Which would have gotten him caught so much sooner had he actually lost his mind.

Had he been caught sooner, her attraction to him might not have had enough time really blossom and she might not be naked with him now. He really liked having her naked and shagging her when ever the need or desire arose.

_Speaking of naked and her being shaggable_, he thought. As per usual, when her deliciously sweet and naked body was near him, he started to want her again. His hands slid from her belly, up to play with her wet breasts.

They were not pathetically small as he'd told her before either. They weren't overly large, but they were nicely rounded and were perfect for him. He'd only said what he did to her in the past, because he'd hated how much he'd desired her. But he simply accepted it now. Especially, with how delightfully passionate and good she was in bed.

Hermione sighed as he caressed and tweaked her nipples. She had no idea how this man could get her going so easily, but damned if he didn't have her wanting him, with sometimes nothing more than a simple touch,

"Lucius?" She said softly, even as she arched against him at what his magical hands were doing to her breasts.

"Yes, my sweet." He purred into her ear before running his tongue along its outer shell. Shifting her to sit on his lap, instead of resting between his legs. It gave him a few more inches of maneuverability to reach certain parts of her body better.

She sighed again as his hands skated down her skin to find her folds. "We can't keep putting this talk off. I..." She moaned, leaning more against his chest, as he slipped two fingers inside her.

"...I do have a job to do here and...we need to figure out how to keep the...two sides of this separate." She moaned out the last two words when he twisted his fingers expertly inside her and had her body shuddering in need.

"We will, just not right now." Nipping at her neck as he continued to torture her by not giving her what he knew she was craving already. Bringing her close to the edge but not letting her fall over.

"Lucius, please. I'm serious." She said, squirming when he still denied her release and only teased her with a taste of what he could give her.

He chuckled softly in her ear, even as his own need was clawing to get out more, with her squirms. "I love it when you beg, my little Mudblood." The term sounding more like an endearment with how he said it, than an insult.

Hermione's eyes closed. She hated him calling her that. But she had more important things to focus on, other than that and how good his fingers felt inside her. Using the last bit of strength and willpower inside her, she stilled his hand and pulled it from her. Even though her body cried out at the loss of him.

Her breathing harsh, she swallowed. "I mean it, Lucius. We can't ignore it forever."

Lucius sighed. "I know we can't." Slightly annoyed at her denying him. Denying herself, even though he knew she was aching for him to slip inside her and make her scream.

He used his hands at her waist to turn her around to face him, her legs straddling his hips as she sat up and looked into her eyes. "We will discuss it, my dear. Just not today. For now, let us merely enjoy the peace of not having any boundaries or guidelines. I'm not Lucius, the inmate, and you're not Hermione, the jailor. We're just two people taking a few days to simply bask in each other and the pleasure we give one another. Tomorrow, I promise, we'll figure it out and go from there."

He saw her starting to waver, and reached up cupping her cheek, as he went on. "But for now, let me have you. Let me feel you wrapped around me, hear you panting and moaning for me. Let me give you all of my...legendary skills, so I can make scream out in pleasure for me. I want to watch you fall apart in my arms, my beautiful Hermione. h

She swallowed as more heat filled her. "Tomorrow?" Her brow raised.

He smirked. _She almost makes this too easy._ "Yes, my sweet. I won't even shag you in the shower first."

Her lips curved. "Hmm...maybe we can talk after our shower." Her arms slipping around his neck.

His hand moved from her cheek to tangle in her wet locks, pulling her mouth to his, and kissing her passionately. _Mmm...too_ _easy, but, so much fun_. He thought, even as he raised her up and sank her down on his throbbing erection without breaking the kiss.

* * *

_**A/N: ** Alright then, I need a cold shower now. Phew! Hope you guys liked that. I'm debating if I want to go on with this series or not. Let me know what you all think. Still working on what started as a SS/HG one-shot and now has turned into more than that._

_This is my first time working on two stories at once...and I don't see me doing that again. Lol. Its too hard to pull my focus from one story to work on another. Lol. Okay, let me know what you guys think about going on. Take Care._


	4. Part Four

_**A/N:** Hello everyone. Here is the new installment to this series of one-shots. I think I got to everyone's reviews, if not I'll get to them soon. Thank you everyone for the great reviews you've all left, I love reading them all. _

**_This is still not being beta'd as of yet, so please forgive any errors you may find._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the HP universe, I only write for free, for fun, and so I can share my perviness with others. lol. _**

* * *

**Part Four:  
**

The first month passed. They finally had their conversation. Though it hadn't been as detailed as she had intended.

She had escaped the shower after he'd indeed shagged her very well inside it. Then, dressed in her robe, she'd told him that she'd meet him in his office in half an hour, before going to her room. A room she hadn't really seen much of since her arrival. In fact, other than him showing it to her, she hadn't seen it since she'd gotten there.

Seated in his office, him behind his desk, she told she couldn't let her having sex with him effect how she reported to Kings, that they had to keep the boundaries in place. Then, proceeded to list what her boundaries concerning him and her job were.

Half way through them, Lucius had merely smirked and before she knew it, he had rounded his desk, pulled her out of her chair, and proceeded to show her exactly what he thought of her boundaries.

Personally, she thought she needed to give the man a dictionary, because there had been no boundaries what-so-ever in what he did to her. Though, she did have a smile on her face for hours afterward. A smile he noticed and was chuckling softly over.

Lucius still shagged her rotten daily, but it wasn't anything like the first few days. It was just as intense at times, but he didn't have her naked and wrapped around him constantly.

There were other things that demanded their time. For one, Lucius, it seemed, was now required to have someone come by and speak with him twice a week. Hermione would have called the wizard a psychiatrist, but they weren't called that in the wizarding world. Mental Healers. She'd almost snorted at the term. It was the same thing, either way.

Hermione had been asked to be present by the Healer, but she said she'd wait outside instead. She didn't want to intrude on this when it could get intense and rather private.

This garnered her a slightly quizzical look from Lucius, but it was hidden quickly. Even though he found it interesting that she could dig through his past and all his possessions before, but didn't want to intrude now.

Of course, the healer insisted that she sit through at least the first few sessions, otherwise he wouldn't stay. Wanting someone who might be able to help, should the man decide to become violent.

Hermione bit back a sigh. _Doesn't the stupid prat realize that if Lucius is going to be violent, me being here wouldn't really stop him? Or that if it was going to happen, it would happen on the visits that I'm not present for? Plus, the man has a damn wand to protect himself, while Lucius doesn't. What more does he need to be safe? What does that say about his own capability as wizard? Bloody wanker._

When she saw Lucius smirking at her and chuckling softly, she realized he was reading her thoughts. She raised an eyebrow at him, and told him in her mind to get out of her damn head. Lucius only chuckled again, but turned to look at the healer in front of him instead at Hermione.

She had sat through it. Hating that she was being forced to do so. But after one look at Lucius' tightly controlled mask, she realized he had to hate this more than she did.

Lucius didn't answer many questions put to him and even Hermione had to roll her eyes at the stupidity of some of them, as she sat behind the healer the blond man was speaking to. Glad the shrink, as she called him, has his back to her, letting her observe Lucius. Which was what the healer had wanted.

_Like he is going to open up about his feelings pertaining to his father to you, especially on your first day. Moron. Did you even read his file before you came in here? In big bold letters is says he's a very private man, who doesn't trust anyone easily. I know, because I wrote the damn file._ She thought, missing Lucius' smirk once again when she closed her eyes and hoped her lover had more patience than she seemed to.

Needless to say, therapy wasn't going very well. But the healer/psychiatrist wasn't the only person brought in. They actually had Lucius taking anger management lessons. Hermione spent the entire time she was forced to sit through them, trying her damnedest not to snicker uncontrollably.

Not at Lucius. But at the witch trying to get him stop, think happy thoughts, and breathe deeply when he felt his anger rising. To think of trees and pretty flowers.

_What udder nonsensical tripe._ Hermione thought, still fighting her laughter. _If Lucius had a wand right now, you'd be transfigured into a toad. If you're lucky. He'd probably hex you within an inch of your life and then have you tossed from his home. I think I'd applaud him for doing it too._

That thought alone had her coughing slightly to cover her laughter. Since he was still scanning Hermione's thoughts, Lucius had to admit that his witch knew him well.

Once a week found an Auror in his home while she reported to Kingsley on his progress. When the minister commented that it didn't sound like it was going well at all, Hermione snorted in derision.

"You really expect some kind of change over night? He was a Death Eater for two decades. He is a bigot, raised by a bigot, and he produced another bigot. If he made even a hint of progress before the first year, I'd die of shock." She said sarcastically with her arms crossed over her chest.

Knowing how well Hermione knew the man, Kingsley backed off. It was why he had chosen her as Lucius' warden too. Only she knew him well enough to know if he was faking it or really making any progress.

After that, Kings moved on to asking her how things were going on her end. Was it hard to be there with him? Was it difficult to keep herself from hexing the man? How was she settling in?

On and on it went. Hermione knew better than say it was fine and all was well. Kings wouldn't believe her. Plus, he might try to get her submit a pensieve or take Veritaserum to prove what was really going on. Both would be very bad with all the shagging that went on at Malfoy Manor.

So she told of how hard it was at times, fighting a silly laugh at the dirty thought that popped up in her mind by that statement alone. Cursing herself for immature thoughts, though she blamed Harry and Ron for them. They had rubbed off on her on it seemed, with all the years she'd spent in their presence.

But she spoke too of how she wasn't ready to throw in the towel yet. She had faith that it might get a little easier. Kings seemed to like her answer, and was proud that she wasn't giving up so easily. Hermione was able to keep a straight face, though she hadn't a clue how she managed it when he praised her dedication.

A few times a week had her out running errands. Sometimes visiting different friends for a bit. Leaving Lucius on his own for no more than an hour or so at a time. She wasn't worried about him trying to escape. He'd only end up in Azkaban if he did. A place she already knew he never wanted to set foot inside again.

Though each time she came back, she found him almost pouncing on her. It made her realize that he didn't like it when she left. Didn't like being on his own, even if only for a short time. After so many years alone, she decided, that he didn't like being in an empty house.

He was fine on his own while knowing she was there in the house. They'd go their separate ways at different times during the day. She might find herself in the library reading, while he did work in his office. Assuming he didn't have anyone that Kingsley appointed for his rehabilitation taking up his time. Using owls to keep up with his business dealings. Though per Kingsley, she was instructed to look through all owls coming and going.

She hated having to do it. It seemed like a horrible invasion of his privacy. Though surprisingly, Lucius didn't seem to mind. He even spoke with her about different ventures he had going on. Seeking her opinion, even if he didn't follow her advice on whatever it was.

She had her own room in the manor. A room down the hall from his. But she didn't think she had spent even a single night in it. She was always in his bed come morning. His arm draped across her naked waist, his chest pressed into her back or her head on his shoulder. A few times found her curled around him, with her chest pressing into his back and her arm wrapped around him.

The only real hitch in all of it, was him still calling her a Mudblood on occasion. Though it was said much nicer than it used to be. It seriously pissed her off when he did it too. But he always did it when he was busy shagging her, or about to. So she was never focused enough to correct him, either.

But the more he used it, the more angry she got afterward. So much so, that she finally had a plan to stop it. Because while she might have become obsessed with him during her search, and might love having him shag her rotten, she refused to be treated without a thought or care to how she felt about what he called her. I_ don't call him an bigoted bastard constantly, now do I? _ She thought to herself.

So plan in mind, she did her best to avoid him when she could. To not respond to his advances and to not let him have her. Especially when he used that word with her.

She stayed outside the door when he had his therapy sessions with the shrink these days, and she was in the room while he had his anger management class. But she didn't meet his gaze while in there either. She just tuned out the witch that was speaking to keep from snorting out a laugh at her new tactics to help with Lucius' anger. Going over different thoughts as she focuses on something else.

If she did let him catch her, let him start to kiss and touch her, as soon as the word Mudblood left his lips, she'd push him away and leave the room. Not even giving him an explanation as to why she left. Which only confused the living hell out of him.

She started sleeping in her own bed too. Warding the door so he couldn't get in when she went to bed.

But he didn't ask after her sudden strange behavior. She didn't know if he didn't care, or if his pride wouldn't allow him to ask. But she did see the curious looks he sent her way when she was around him. But she didn't meet his gaze for any real period of time either. Not letting him look into her mind to find his answers.

A week passed, then two, but still she kept on as she had been. A bit surprised that he hadn't forced the issue of her not letting him have her. Especially, with how often he tended to shag her before.

With week three coming into play, she still didn't waver. But she was returning from a trip into Diagon Alley, when one of the elves appeared to let her know that several owls had come while she was away and that they were sitting on Master Lucius' desk waiting on her approval before he could have them.

Hermione asked where Lucius was, and the elf simply stated that he was in his rooms upstairs. She nodded, thanking the creature as it took her purchases that she'd made while away, asking it to just put them on her bed before it popped out of the room.

She made her way to Lucius' office and he wasn't inside as the elf said. But as she made her way to the desk, she didn't see any owls. Frowning, she looked again, in case she missed them, about to call to the elf, when a hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around.

A yelp of surprise escaping her, she saw Lucius an instant before his lips came crashing down on hers. Her yelp giving him the access he sought as his hands tore at her clothes.

It took Hermione a few moments to gain her wits, a moment that she kissed him back, just as fiercely as he kissed her. But when she did get her wits back, she broke the kiss and tried to push him away, only this time he wasn't having it.

He only kissed her again as he pushed her skirt up to her waist, using his knee to part her thighs slightly. She broke the kiss and again tried to push him away, but his words had her pausing.

"I think not, my sweet. You've kept me from you for long enough. I want you and I intend to have you." He said as he trailed kisses down her neck.

Her resolve weakening, she brought his mouth back to hers as she pulled at his own clothes to get him free of them. She had wanted him too, but only kept him away from her to make a point.

Feeling her give in, he unbuttoned her shirt and removed her bra. His hands finding her breasts instantly as he broke the kiss to nip at her neck. "My beautiful little Mudblood, I've missed you." He said softly before moving his lips down towards her breasts.

But his words and that name, had her renewing her resolve again. Hands at his shoulders, she pushed him away again, panting slightly, even as her body begged to let him continue what he'd been doing to her.

Lucius grabbed her wrists and looked at her in confusion, even as his annoyance at her filled him. "Why do you keep pushing me away?" He demanded.

Her eyes were sparking with anger as she glared at him. "Because I don't want anyone touching me that has no respect for me."

He frowned, confused even more. "I respect you."

She snorted derisively. "Like hell you do. If you respected me you wouldn't call me that vile word."

His brows shot up. "That is why you've been pushing me away and locking your door against me?"

She nodded, still angry. "Yes. I will not let anyone touch me, have any part of me, that can't even respect me enough to not insult me at every turn."

His eyes darkened . "You think you can hold out against me for long?" He asked, his brow raising.

Her own eyes sparked more. "Yes, I do."

His lips curved slightly before his mouth landed on hers again, nipping at her lips to make her open for him. But when she tried to struggle again, he brought her wrists behind her back, locking them in place with one of his hands and freeing up the other.

She tried to get free, but his grip was too strong. Again, since he meant no real harm, the spell on her didn't activate.

He had her knickers off in mere moments, his fingers finding her as she protested what he was doing. But her protests grew weak as he had her body flaming quickly and easily. With all the times he'd already shagged her, plus his own skill before they became lovers, he knew how and where to touch that got the best responses from her. But that didn't stop her protests, weak as they were.

His grooming spell had him naked against her as his mouth suckled at her breasts. However, when he sent her crashing down with nothing but his fingers, Hermione knew she was going to lose.

Not that she really wanted to win anymore either. Already his grip on her wrists had slackened and she wasn't fighting him. When he moved to kiss her again, she kissed him right back.

His hand fully let go of her wrists, and all she did was wrap them around him. With both hands free, he picked her up and set her on his desk. Having already pushed everything out of the way first.

He wrapped her legs around his waist, breaking the kiss to look down into her flushed face and passion glazed eyes. "You're mine, my sweet." He told her before plunging inside her.

Hermione gasped as her head fell back at the pleasure of having him fill her once again after so many weeks of not having him. Lucius groaned at her slick walls surrounding him, but didn't pause to savor the feeling, instead he pulled out of her, almost all the way, before he thrust back in. Just as deeply as before with each drive of his hips.

He had missed her, but he'd be damned if he let her do again what she had. He'd let her escape before, because he really didn't want her by force. He wanted her wanting him on her own, just as much as he wanted her. But, she would not use her body, or his need for it against him. He was not some weak willed man that would allow a witch to make him bow down to her, just to get between her thighs.

He already had several witches try that tactic and it had never worked before. He normally just walked away when they tried it, but not this witch. He still wanted this witch very much and he intended to show her that he had more control over himself and her than that.

His pace increasing, Hermione was digging her nails into his shoulders as she moaned out her pleasure. Her mouth found his as he kept up the deep and fast grinds of his hips against hers. He warred his tongue with hers, keeping dominance over the kiss as well. Not letting her have an inch of control, as his fingers dug into her hips in his bliss at having her again finally.

When she cried out her release, he pulled out of her, yanking her off the desk and spinning her to face it instead. Her hands landing on the top of it to keep from falling over as he jerked her hips back towards his, bending her slightly, before he was slamming himself back inside her tight, wet center.

She gasped out in rapture. The change in position, and the arch of her back had him hitting that wonderful hidden spot inside her. The one that normally had her toes curling when he brushed it again and again.

This time no different than any other time as she moaned out in absolute delight, while he went back to his deep and hard thrusts. One hand in her hair, the lush locks wrapped around his wrist so she couldn't escape, the other on her hip, pulling her back into him, as he slammed himself inside her over and over again.

She felt everything tightening as he had the coils within her building quickly. Her pants harsh, as his hips moved like well oiled pistons. _God, he's feels so good. _ Her mind shouted as her body started to tremble with the force of her orgasm that was building.

"I will not be cowed, my sweet. You will not..." A groan escaped him as her walls started to pulse as he brought her right to the edge of her release. "...not make me bend to your will by...keeping me from you." He told her, feeling her so close, but slowing his thrusts to keep her hanging on the edge. Not giving her what she wanted fully.

He pushed her farther down onto his desk, making his strokes even deeper now, though still just as slow. "I'll only take what you refuse to give." His eyes closed against the sweet agony of holding himself back from giving her all that he wanted to. "Do you understand?"

Hermione tried to shift, but he wouldn't let her. She moaned out, "Lucius, please..."

His grip tightened on her hip, he loved hearing her beg him for more. Loved having such a strong witch completely at his mercy. "Not until you answer me, my dear. Am I understood?"

When she didn't respond, he slammed into her, but still didn't give her what they both wanted. Her nails digging into the wood of the desk, she cried out, and gave him the words he expected to hear from her. "Yes, I understand. Please Lucius, more...I need more." She whimpered out.

His lips curved, as his eyes darkened to the color of molten steel with his lust, and he pounded into her. Giving her all that he had, while she cried out in pure nirvana and her back arched more at the deep sinful pleasure that he was able create inside her.

He untangled his hand from her hair, and had both hands on her hips, as he thrust again and again. Her walls tightening and vibrating more as she panted harder and harder. His own body grew taunt as he felt his own explosion nearing.

His hand quickly moved around her, finding her hidden jewel between her thighs. The combination of both his hands and his thrusts had her screaming out his name, as her body shuddered and convulsed, and her walls clenched tightly around him.

Unable to take anymore, he detonated inside her with a final jerk of his hips. Panting, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and leaned heavily against her. His own bliss floating inside him as he felt each shiver and twitch with the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Hermione all but sagged into his desk. Her heart thundering in her chest, trying not to collapse with how rubbery her limbs felt now. She didn't care that she'd caved. Well, she did, but not enough to try her plan again. Her body always seemed to crave this man that had her quivering in need with nothing more than a few soft touches.

When Lucius felt his strength return, he pulled her up and turned her to face him again. His arm around her waist, holding her to him when she didn't seem able to fully stand on her own yet.

His eyes on hers, he saw that her anger was gone, in its place was the same soft look her eyes always carried after he'd had her screaming in pleasure. She also seemed resolved to the fact that he had more control over her, than she had over him.

Seeing it, he leaned in and kissed her, not passionately like he normally but softly, gently. He stroked her tongue lazily with his, only for a few moments, before pulling back. He saw a hint of confusion in her eyes and smirked slightly. He really did like throwing her off balance. It was entertaining as hell.

With as well as she knew him, she didn't have him completely figured out. He wondered if she ever would, even as he decided to have a small bit of mercy on her. "My dear, you could have told me that you didn't like it. You didn't have to go to these extremes to get what you wanted."

Her brow rose. "Yes, because you always do what I ask you." She said sarcastically, even while still slightly breathless too.

He chuckled softly. "But if you felt that strongly about it, I might have listened this time."

Her jaw tightened momentarily, before she sighed in resignation. "I don't like it. I never have."

His eyes searched hers and he found what he was looking for. He saw in her mind every time that she almost cringed at him calling her that. That she'd wanted to stop him, but he always had her distracted enough to not be able to correct him. But she still hated it. Hated that she managed to let him get away with it every time too. A hint of shame always filled her afterward for letting him treat her so terribly.

He knew he didn't want her shame. He wanted many things from her, but shame wasn't one of them. Finally, he nodded. "Then, I won't say again, my sweet. You have my word on it."

She saw that he meant it and was puzzled again, but nodded as well. "Alright, then."

"Are you done keeping me away from you?" He asked, ready to prove his point once again if he had too.

She nodded her head. "Yes, it was a stupid plan anyway. I didn't do anything but punish myself along with you."

His lips curved. "Smart girl. At least you figured that part out on your own."

She frowned at him slightly in annoyance and he chuckled at her before he went on. "I believe though...you have a bit more to make up to me for your ridiculous plan. I don't forgive easily, so it might take you a few hours before I feel you're properly repentant."

He quickly picked her up, startling her slightly when he did so, and carried her upstairs. "I might even be nice enough to let you have a healing potion by the time we're done too." He told her, though he knew he would anyway. He didn't want her in pain. Not only was it better to not have a sore witch for when he wanted her again, he didn't like causing her unnecessary pain or discomfort.

Hermione's lips curved, not buying his words for a moment. He'd never withheld a pain or healing potion from her and she doubted he ever would. "Well, since you're not the only one who has missed the other, I think you might need one by the time I'm done with you too."

_If that is true, I think I'll be a very lucky man by the end of the night. _ He thought, as he pushed open the door to his bedroom. Depositing her in his bed, his final thought before joining her was he was already a very lucky man not to be in Azkaban in the first place. But his luck just seemed to grow more and more as he spent his time since his sentencing with this delicious witch in home and in his bed.

* * *

_**A/N:** I hope you all liked that. Thinking of a part five with Harry and Ron tossed into the mix. Something along the lines of them finding out or walking in on something, not sure yet what I'll do about it. But I think its time for them to come in for some kind of confrontation. What do you all think? Please leave me your thoughts. Take care._


	5. Part Five

_**A/N:** Hello everyone. I decided it was time to update this story too. Here is the latest installment of this story. I'm not sure how much father I'm going to take it. It was meant to be a series one-shots, but I guess we'll have to see how far my creativity takes me._

_**This is not being beta'd so all mistakes are mine.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the HP franchise, I only play with the characters for fun, for free, and because I'm a perv. Lol.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Part Five:  
**

It was during Hermione's sixth month there at the manor, that she found herself in one of Lucius' sitting rooms, a report that she was working on in hand, when the floo activated. Her head lifting, she heard her name called from it only seconds before Harry and Ron came through.

A frown to her lips, Hermione just stared for several moments. "How in the hell did you two get access to just come through?" She asked finally.

Both boys seemed taken aback by her question. But it was Harry that spoke up. "Mione, I'm a high ranking Auror. I have access to any floo I want to have access to. Ron wanted to come along, so I let him."

Hermione's brow rose at that. "Is this an official visit from the Ministry?"

Harry paused at her question. "No."

Her brow rose more at his answer. "So, you think it's alright to use your Auror privileges when it suits you? Did it even cross your mind to see if it was alright for you to bring Ronald with you? Didn't you think that maybe, you should owl me, or even call me via the floo, to ask if you could just drop by?"

Ron frowned at her. "Mione...you never minded us dropping by before."

Her gaze landed on him. "Maybe at my flat, but this isn't my flat. I am a guest in someone else's home at the moment. This is my job you've shown up unannounced at."

Ron scoffed. "Guest. This isn't some friend you're visiting, Mione. You're here at a Death Eater's house because Kingsley made you do it. You're living in some criminal's home because he wormed his way out of Azkaban. I still think you're nuts for even taking this on."

Hermione's jaw clenched at him. "Nuts or not, this is my job. A job that I've accepted and take very seriously." _ Minus when the man you're supposed to be monitoring is making you scream so loud, that its a wonder that half the wizarding world doesn't know you're having an orgasm. _She forced the thought away before she let something slip, even on accident.

Ron sighed. "I still can't believe that you're here, instead of at home with us. We're supposed to be getting married, Mione. You need to get over your cold feet and fear. We can be happily married in a few weeks if you just stop this nonsense.

Hermione teeth were grinding. "Nonsense? Ronald, what is it going to take to get it through your thick skull? I'm not having cold feet. I don't want to marry you. I don't want to marry anyone right now. You are my friend, one of my best friends, and that is all it will ever be."

Harry spoke up before they started arguing. "Look, lets save all of that until the next time we see each other. We here to talk to you about something else. We came to make you see reason on this job you're doing. Its ridiculous, Mione. Why are you letting Kingsley make you do this? To live in a home with a man who hates you and where you were tortured by his sister-in-law."

Harry took a breath and went on. "You don't have any thing more to prove here, Mione. You did what you wanted to do. You caught him. You did what no one else could seem to do, by finding him. Its not up to you to make him serve his time, even if it is in his home, instead of where he deserves to be."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Both of you need to get something straight, I'm not being forced to be here. I was offered the position and I took it. I'm doing my job here to insure that he isn't accosted by people that haven't the open minds to believe that he could change his views of the world."

Ron scoffed. "Change his views? He's a Death Eater who tried to kill you and everyone like you for years that wasn't of pure-blood. He'll never see you as anything but a dirty Mudblood who doesn't deserve to even breath the same air as him."

Hermione felt her temper flaring. "You don't know that. You don't know anything about him. How can you be so sure of what he is capable of or not? Who knows, maybe one day he'll even be friendly towards me." _Besides, he hasn't called me a Mudblood in months. _ She thought.

Ron stepped closer to her. "I know what he is capable of. He is capable to doing his best to hurt you. He would rather kill you, than look at you, if he had the chance. He wont ever change and he wont ever be some one you can fix and turn into a friend, Mione. He would never touch you, unless it was to cause you harm. You of all people, should know that."

Hermione swallowed. _Oh, he's touched me alright. It wasn't to hurt me either._ "Ronald, you don't know that. I know he can be kind when he wants to be. I have a job to do here and I don't need you two here interfering. I cannot have you two just dropping by whenever you please. There are things that go on here that you can't be apart of and that I don't need you interrupting."

Ron rolled his eyes, but Harry looked at her oddly, before he spoke. "What kind of things go on that can't be interrupted, Mione? It's not like you two sit down for a friendly game of cards of something. Though I can't see how interrupting something like that could be considered a problem. So what exactly would be a problem for us to interrupt? Something you care to tell us?"

Hermione inwardly cursed at her phrasing, but didn't even bat an eye at the question. "Like his rehabilitation that I have to oversee. Counseling that you are not allowed to witness. Reports, that you're not allowed to be privy to, that I'm required to write. What else would be going on, Harry?"

Lucius, who had been listening to the whole conversation while standing outside the room, decided to speak up. "I think, Mublood, they are referring to me fucking your brains out every chance I get. Is that not right, Potter?" He sneered the boys name as he came into sight.

Hermione's eyes grew wide, as her jaw dropped. _What the fuck is he doing?_ She thought in panic. Harry and Ron missed the look on her face as they were equally stunned by his words and staring at him.

Lucius gave her a cold look. "I don't remember giving you permission to let the riffraff in, Mudblood. Just because I'm forced to let you soil my house with your presence doesn't mean you can just let anyone you choose into my home too."

Hermione's eyes sparked in anger at him. "I don't believe I need to ask you if I can let my friends come over or not. It might be your home, but I can do as I please. Not that I invited them anyway. They dropped by unannounced."

Lucius' hard and cold eyes moved to her friends staring at him in dumbfounded silence. "Hoping to catch a show? Hoping to save your little Mudblood friend from me using her like a common whore? Too late for that." He all but purred with a smirk to his lips.

"I think I've made her scream in pleasure in just about every room in my home. She seems to like it when I bend her over every piece of furniture in sight. Though really, I only allow her to sully me since there is no one else around to see to my needs. But it is rather pleasing to hear her begging me to give it her harder and harder." His cold silver eyes piercing her friends as he spoke.

Hermione almost choked at his words. They were true. Mostly. He had pinned her against or bent her over some kind of furniture in almost every room. But it was him calling her a whore that really had the pain ripping through her. _Does he really see me as nothing but a whore? A whore who is here for nothing more than his use whenever he likes?_

"You wonder why she is here and not running off to marry you, Weasely? Its because, not only does she not care for you, I happen to give it to her better than you ever did. She doesn't like when and how you fuck her. Since you're so lousy in bed, that only makes it so much easier to get her to submit to me as often as she does. So maybe I should thank you for being as worthless in bed, as you are in the other aspects of your life. She only slept with you out of pity anyway." He said with a smirk.

Harry and Ron both drew their wands when they came out their shocked state and glared at him. Both missing the look of shock and hurt on Hermione's face, though Lucius didn't.

Lucius fought a sigh of annoyance at her, though his cold mask was still in place. _Doesn't she realize that I'm only saying what I am for her friends' benefit? Apparently not since she looks like I just kicked her or murdered her favorite pet. I just hope she lets me explain before she hexes me into oblivion._

Ron was the one that spoke though. "She would never let a filthy prick like you ever touch her. She has more pride and self respect than that." His words not helping the pain blooming in Hermione's chest, but only making it worse.

Harry snarled. "Nor would you allow someone you consider nothing but a lowly Mudblood even near your person. So we don't believe a word of what you just said. I would suggest you leave us to finish talking to her, before I hex the buggering hell out of you for what you just insinuated about both of my best mates."

Lucius gave a cold laugh. "I'm sure your superiors would love to hear that report too. Of course, you'd have to explain what you were doing in my home in the first place. Explain why you used your privileges as an Auror to gain access, when you had no official reason to be here in the first place. Plus, you'd have to explain why you brought someone who isn't supposed to be here at all along with you."

Harry mentally cursed. Lucius was right. He would have to explain why he hexed a man under the care of someone that wasn't him and why he'd gone against protocol and gained access to his floo.

Ron, his face red with his anger, growled. "Harry might not be able to hex you, but I can."

Hermione spoke, her voice soft. "No, you can't, Ron. It still falls under the same thing. Harry would have to explain how you were able to even be here. Both him and I would be in a serious heap of trouble if you did anything. You both need to leave. Now. I'll come by and speak with you in a few days at Grimmauld Place. Now, just go."

She watched, her face carefully blank, as they nodded and left without another word. When they were gone, she picked up the file holding her report and headed for the doorway.

"Hermione, you can't really think I'd say any of that for any reason other than for your friends' benefit." He said softly.

But she just kept walking.

She was halfway up the stairs leading to her room, when he caught her wrist. "My dear, really, you're being silly about this."

"Lucius, you have two seconds to release me before I hex the living shite out of you." She growled through clenched teeth, not even looking his direction.

He let her go, but only so they didn't go tumbling down the stairs, but he kept following her. She was almost to her room, when he grabbed her again.

She spun around, wand in hand, and dug the tip into his chest. "I warned you, Lucius, now let me go."

His own teeth grit together. He didn't like be threatened by anyone. "If you are going to hex me, then do it. But you are going to listen to me too, my dear."

Hermione jerked her hand from his grasp and opened the door to her room. Striding inside and tossing her report onto a small table just inside the door.

"You don't seem to understand that I only said what I did because of how your friend was looking at you. Potter was suspicious of what was going on that you didn't want them interrupting." Lucius told her, leaning against the open door way and watching her.

Hermione turned and glared at him. "I had it under control. Why would you tell them that we've been shagging anyway? Do you want to see me stripped of my position here? Stripped of all dignity and respect I've work hard to earn with my work at the Ministry because I couldn't keep the boundaries my job requires in place?"

Lucius sighed. "I knew they wouldn't believe it anyway. By me saying it, especially how I purposely said it, it only enforced their belief of me lying. It will keep them from actually thinking you're doing anything here but your job, my dear. It wont raise any kind of questions that you don't want to have put to you. You are smart enough to understand what I was doing for you."

Her chin lifted. "Doing for me? Calling me a Mublood, something you gave me your word that you'd never call me again, and calling me a whore on top of it? You're right. I shouldn't be upset, instead I should thank you for the lovely titles. I'm glad to know exactly what you think of me." She said before she turned to head for her wardrobe. She would not stay another minute in this house with him and the horrible things he'd said about her.

Lucius was furious at her. Even more so when she threw the doors open to the wardrobe and grabbed a handful of clothes.

He stalked towards her and jerked her around to face him. Only with him being as angry at her as he was, it sent a jolt of electricity shooting through him when he touched her. "Ow! Fuck!" He said, letting her go.

She smirked, making tsking noises at him. "You can't touch me when you're mad at me, Lucius. Actually, no, better yet, go ahead. Touch me again. I think you deserve the jolts." She ended on a growl.

At her smirk and her words, his rage only boiled more. He grabbed her again by both of her arms and made her look at him, taking the stinging jolts and doing his best to ignore them, he went on. "My dear, I'll touch you anytime I please. Angry or not. I don't think you're a whore and I never did, no matter what I might have said to your idiotic friends. I do not touch whores. I would not let someone I truly thought was a whore near me. Since I let you near me quite frequently, then that means I do not think of you that way. I actually have a lot of respect for you." His grip tightening as the stinging sensations rippling through him.

Hermione knew that him touching her right now had to be hurting him, but he didn't let her go. However, hearing him say he respected her, shocked her. "You respect me, a Mudblood." Disbelief evident in her voice.

Doing his best not to wince in pain at the jolts, he nodded. "I've already told you that once, and I actually do respect you. I respect who you are, witch. You have proven your intelligence and your skill many times. You don't take anything that you don't feel you've earned. You don't use your connections, or fame for taking down the Dark Lord, to rise high in the ranks at the Ministry. You don't use your intelligence to weasel your way into anything. So yes, I respect you."

She sighed and pulled gently from his grasp. "Stop touching me and hurting yourself." She said softly.

When he didn't reach for her again, she went on. "If you respect me, how can you look at me so coldly and speak so cruelly to me, like you did in there, and not seem the least bit bothered by what you say?"

He sighed. "I've been in awe of how well you know me. How you seemed to know me better than even my wife ever did and she spent decades with me. Yet, you don't know me as well as I thought you did, not if you can ask me that."

She frowned as she stared at him, looked deep into his eyes as she tried to figure him out. _He is in awe of my knowledge of him? He never seemed to be in awe of me at all._

His lips curved, seeing her thoughts. "But I have been, my sweet. No one has ever truly understood me, but you seemed too. I've seen so many of your thoughts. During the sessions that have been forced on me for my rehabilitation, you knew how I felt. You understand why I react the way I do sometimes. No one before you ever has. That is why I've been in awe of you. You understand me. It was nice to be really understood for once." He reached up and to touch her cheek but she backed away a few steps, not wanting him to be in pain.

He stepped closer to her, bringing his arm around her so she couldn't move away again. Reaching up again to cup her cheek. "I'm not in pain, my dear. I'm not angry with you any longer. Do you really not understand why or how I can look or say what I did and seem unaffected by it?"

She swallowed. Her thoughts racing. He hadn't shown even a flicker of anything, but..his mask, the one he rarely showed with her, had been in place. The cold and distant mask he showed everyone had been on his face. He only wore that mask when he didn't want anyone to see his real thoughts.

Knowing what she'd learned from his past, knowing he had worn his careful mask while he spoke, she understood. She heard so much of what it was like to be a Death Eater. She'd seen enough from Snape's memories to understand his need for the mask.

Her eyes on his, she spoke. "You wear your mask, because if you ever showed your real thoughts or feelings in the past...you were punished for them. Painfully too."

He nodded. "Yes, I was. Though I wasn't the only one. The Dark Lord's favorite punishment was the Cruciatus Curse. If he thought any of us were against him, even if it was that we didn't like what his orders were, he'd send the curse out at us in an instant."

She studied him. She knew this man. Knew when he lied and when he didn't. "Do you think I'm a whore?"

His eyes never left hers. "No, my dear."

She took a moment to absorb that. "Do you think I've sullied you by being with you in any way?"

Eyes still on hers, he answered. "Not at all, my dear."

She swallowed before going on. "Are you only sleeping with me, because I'm the only one available to do so?"

His thumb stroked her cheek. "No, my sweet. I'm sleeping with you because I desire you. I would still want you, regardless of who else was around. I would still want you in my bed, even if I wasn't bound to my home and able to go out with anyone I chose to. I was only lucky enough to have exactly whom I wanted here with me, like you are. I couldn't have asked for anyone better."

Hermione's brows creased slightly, but she let his words sink in. Not saying a word for several moments. Lucius, sensing she needing a few minutes, didn't speak either.

Finally, Hermione only really had one thing left to ask him. "Did you mean anything that you said downstairs while Harry and Ron were here?"

Lucius smirked. "Very little. The only parts I said that were true at all, was when I said I'd shagged you in almost every room and made you scream in pleasure for me, which I have. You did seem to enjoy it, so that part was true as well. I have to admit, I do really like hearing you beg for more, so that part was also true. Everything else pertaining to you...no, I didn't mean it at all."

He paused, before adding. "Accept what I said to Weasley about the two of you. We both that is true."

Her eyes narrowed again. "Why would you say that to him? I didn't want to hurt him. I would never had admitted that I didn't enjoy our...more intimate times. Nor would I ever tell him that I slept with him because of how upset he was and only wanted him to feel better."

Lucius smirked again. "I know, my sweet. But that boy is an idiot and doesn't seem to understand that you are not his any longer. You are mine, witch. Besides...I am, who I am. If I took a bit of pleasure in rubbing his nose in the truth...well...you can't fault me for it too badly. It's not like he believed me anyway."

Hermione pondered whether she should be more upset than she was about what he'd said to Ron. But oddly enough...she wasn't. "I'm yours, hmm?"

Lucius' eyes darkened slightly. "Yes, my sweet little witch, you are indeed."

"Are you sure?" She knew what her question would get her. Him proving that she was his. He didn't disappoint either as he pulled her closer, and he bent down to kiss her fiercely. His tongue invading her mouth, as he all but crushed her to him.

It wasn't long before they were both naked and on her bed. A bed she'd hadn't been on since she'd tried to keep him away from her months before. A bed he'd never even lain with her on, but one that would be getting plenty of use if Lucius had his way. Which he normally did when it came to her.

Settling himself between her spread thighs much later, his eyes locked onto hers, as she panted from the force of her orgasm that his tongue had brought her only moments before. "You're mine, witch. I want to hear you say it."

She could have given him what he wanted. They both knew she was his and only his, at least while she was in his home, both monitoring and protecting him. What came after her time as his warden...she didn't make any assumptions or have any expectations. They'd cross that bridge when they came to it.

But with his demand of her, she could have given in and said what he wanted to hear, but she didn't want to.

With a small grin, she spoke. "Make me." She purred up at him, as her hands tunneled through his silky blond tresses.

His eyes darkened even more. "You asked for it, my beautiful witch." Sounding very pleased that she had issued a challenge. He loved a good challenge, and always met them head on.

He accepted her challenge too, by plunging inside her to the hilt, making her gasp out in painful pleasure as she arched into him. She loved it when he did that. She liked when he eased inside her too, but the sudden stretching sensation of him filling completely and quickly was pure heaven.

The headboard was banging into the wall behind it. The pictures were rattling on their hooks. Her moans and cries were echoing around the room, but he didn't slow his pace or the strength of his thrusts. His witch was absolutely glorious, to not only pound himself deeply into, but to watch as she came apart underneath him.

Her eyes widening and glazing over in euphoria, her pupils dilating with her bliss, lips parted with her gasps and moans, skin flushed in pleasure, he loved to watch it all. She was simply breathtaking to behold as her passion grew.

His body growing tight with his release approaching, he spoke through gritted teeth. "Admit it, witch, you are mine in all ways."

He grunted as her walls tightened around him, "Say it, woman. No one gives you what I do. No one...makes you scream...as I can. You want..." He groaned as he felt her body pulsing with her impending climax. _Damn, she feels so bloody good, _he thought. _So tight, so wet. Merlin, I don't want any witch, other than her, ever again. _

"You want...only me. Say it." His voice harsh as he continued to thrust himself deeply and forcefully into her.

He knew she would need a healing potion after this, with how hard he'd worked her body over already, and he wasn't done yet. Not even close. Because, he wasn't letting her out of this bed anytime soon. When this round was over, he planned on taking her again and again. Showing her, that she was indeed his, even if she admitted it now.

Hermione cried out as he hit her sweet spot over and over again. Her nails scraping along his back and pulling a fresh groan from him at the pain mixing with his bliss. _Oh god, I'm his. I will always be his. I don't ever want anyone but him inside me again. Only him. _

But she was afraid to say the words. Afraid of how he might try to use them against her later. Of the power it would give him over her.

Only, her euphorically numbed mind didn't heed what she wanted. "Yes, I'm yours, Lucius. Only yours." The words came out on a scream as he sent her flying towards the heavens in a hard and pulsing orgasm.

Hearing them, Lucius gave her every ounce of strength he had as he hammered into her even faster and deeper. His own shout of completion tearing from him as he jerked and spilled himself into her.

Both panting hard as small shudders raced through them from the force of their releases. Lucius kept as much of his weight off of her as possible, but she only wrapped her arms around him tighter and pulled him closer to her.

He held her, his forehead resting against her neck as his heart thundered in his chest. _My witch. _ He thought as they both tried to calm their breathing.

Lucius knew his earlier thoughts were true. This was his woman. A woman that he no longer thought was anything, but amazing. He couldn't even believe that he'd once thought her unworthy. For she was in every way. If anyone was unworthy, it was him. Even if he didn't tell her so. But that wouldn't stop him from having her, from claiming her. From keeping her.

* * *

_**A/N: **This seems like a good place to leave it, but I'll leave that up to you guys. Do you want more? I'm not sure where to take it past this point, but who knows what shenanigans we can get up to with these two. Lol._


	6. Part 6

_**A/N: ** Hello all. Yes its been a very long time since I updated this story, but here is the newest installment. I hope you all like it. Thank you everyone for the great reviews you've all left, I love reading them all. _

**_This is still not being beta'd as of yet, so please forgive any errors you may find._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the HP universe, I only write for free, for fun, and so I can share my perviness with others. lol. _**

* * *

**The Serpent and the Mudblood**

**Part Six:  
**

A year had passed since Lucius had been sentenced. A year in which Hermione had spent her nights in his bed, finding more pleasure in his arms that she ever dreamed possible.

Ron wasn't speaking to her at all these days, and Harry didn't talk to her much. Which was sad when you considered all that they'd been through over the years.

When she'd finally met up with the boys again after the encounter in one of Lucius' many sitting rooms that day, they all but cornered her for answers at Grimmauld Place. Not that they believed what Lucius had said, in fact, he'd been right about that. With his words, they didn't think anything like that was going on at all now.

No, they wanted answers on why she was in his home to begin with. Why she was choosing Kingsley's orders over her friends. Wanted to know what she had to prove by being there.

Hermione had been as patient as possible, but they didn't get it. They didn't believe for a moment Lucius could be anything but hateful and cruel. Nor did they believe her when she said that he could be. That he was even kind to her on occasion, though the only reason she said that it was only occasionally, was that she didn't think they'd believe anything more than that.

Explaining that before their trip there, Lucius hadn't called her a Mudblood in months. That had Ron snorting and saying that while he might not say it, that didn't mean he didn't think the word when he looked at her.

Hermione conceded that point, slightly, though she still doubted it. She had no argument to back up her point that she doubted that he thought it. She couldn't very well say that he must not think her one if he was shagging her brains out.

Harry tried saying that if she dropped her guard even once, Lucius would probably take the opportunity to kill her. Hermione knew that wasn't true. Lucius didn't want to kill her, he liked shagging her too much.

Again, she couldn't give that as an argument, so instead, she told them of the spells that were in place to protect her. That, was a solid argument. One that wouldn't get her fired or reassigned.

But they just rolled their eyes and said that the spells didn't mean that he didn't want too. Just that he couldn't.

That was when she realized they would never see her side or her point. So she threw up her hands and said she gave up. That got them looking very smug and excited, until she explained that she wasn't giving up her job, she was giving up trying to make them see reason.

So, they needed to find something else to talk about. Unfortunately, it was like the big pink elephant in the room. It was all they thought about, no matter how hard they tried not too. Meaning they couldn't talk about anything else because someone brought her job and Lucius back up again.

An hour later, she gave up completely and said she see them later. Returning back to the Manor and finding Lucius already waiting with a drink ready for her. Having guessed before she left, that it wouldn't go well.

She'd smiled softly and thanked him for the drink before telling him what happened. Knowing he was curious about the details, even if he did know it wouldn't end well, that didn't mean he knew what happened exactly.

He sighed when she was finished. "I'm sorry to say, my dear, you're friends are idiots."

She found herself nodding slightly, while frowning. "You maybe right." She'd said softly, though she hadn't been happy about it.

Sensing her mild distress over it all, he'd moved over and pulled her feet into his lap, rubbing them to ease the tension out. Confusing her once again at his nice gesture, but this time he didn't explain himself. _Let her figure it out, _he thought as he went on rubbing.

Now, on the day of the anniversary of his imprisonment in his home, Hermione woke slowly in the early morning, as she normally did. She knew today was important though. Today, she had to go before a small committee and give an evaluation concerning Lucius' progress with the rehabilitation.

She was nervous as hell. Kingsley had told her just yesterday, that she may be required to submit pensieves concerning anything the committee asked to see. Though he doubted they'd ask for any. If they did...could she omit the details she didn't want them knowing of?

Wide awake now, brain already in full thinking mode as she stared unseeingly at a spot on the wall, while her head rested on Lucius' shoulder, she was unaware of him awake and studying her. He knew she was nervous due to the owl the Minister had sent her the day before, but the way he saw it, whatever happened, happened. They couldn't stop it, or change it, meaning there was no point in dwelling on it.

So he did the only thing he knew would distract her from her thoughts this morning. He sent a grooming spell to them both, that way their teeth were clean and there was no morning breath to worry over, then he rolled her onto her back. This happened to be his favorite way of distracting her too.

He heard her laugh softy as he kissed her good morning and started his day with her, as he did most mornings, by making her cry out his name in passionate pleasure. Breakfast was a little later than usual too. Her mind was very focused on her worry, and he felt it was his duty to obliterate any and all thoughts thoroughly. So if it took extra time and longer bouts of foreplay to do so, he knew it was a task he'd be diligent in accomplishing. The rather large smile on his lips afterward, was just a side bonus to a job well done.

When Hermione entered into the Ministry several hours later, she was doing her best to not think about how she'd spent her morning. It wouldn't help matters any, but damn Lucius really did have legendary skills in and out of bed. It had her fighting a smile the whole way to Kingsley's office

She gave her name to his secretary, again wondering why she bothered since she was so well known, and took a seat. He greeted her just a handful of minutes later with his customary hug, before leading her into his office for a brief chat. Mostly killing the few minutes they had before he led her down to the group that would be handling not only Lucius' fate, but possibly her own too.

With only ten minutes until it started, Kingsley led to the lifts and took her down the two levels she needed to go, to get to the informal hearing, as they called it. Inside, she was greeted and introduced to the small number of witches and wizards serving on the committee.

"Miss Granger, I've heard many great things about you, though I've not had the pleasure of meeting you before today." An aging wizard, by the name of Elmer Gates, said as he shook her hand while she smiled at him.

"Yes, our Minister tells us that you've shown much promise in the last few years you've worked for the Ministry. I look forward to your report." A witch, Hester Danesworth, in her mid-forties said, taking her hand next.

"Shall we?" Kingsley asked. The other two in the group that she'd not really met, nodded and introductions were done with, for now.

"Miss Granger, we are under the understanding that you alone are supervising Mr. Malfoy on a daily basis. How has that been for you, considering your blood status and Mr. Malfoy's views on such things?" Mr. Gates asked her.

_They cut right to the chase, don't they? _ She thought. "It hasn't been a smooth road, per say, but things are better. He doesn't look at me and call me Mudblood any more, so that is a point in his favor." Choosing her words very carefully.

Hester Danesworth looked at her, brow raised. "However did you manage that?" She asked.

Hermione smiled, again choosing her words carefully. It wasn't all a lie after all. "A person can only be called a slimy, unattractive prick, and a eunuch so many times before rethinking one's greeting, am I right? Though, I think I have added in calling him a bigot a few times too, though I'm not quite sure. However, I know I thought it many times, so I must have said it at least once or twice." She had at one time called him all of those things.

That was met with slightly stunned expressions, though she heard Kingsley cough suddenly, and knew he was stifling a laugh. She was rather proud that her smile stayed in place at seeing the looks on all the committee's faces, and that she didn't snort out a laugh with it.

Mr. Gates recovered first and spoke again. "Am I to understand that you've had to resort to verbal insults to make him stop calling you a...well, that vile name?" Not comfortable saying it, since he himself was in fact, a pure-blood.

Hermione nodded. "I tried to be polite at first, naturally. When that didn't work, I decided to fight fire, with fire. Seems to have worked since I haven't heard him use the term in several months."

Another witch spoke, this one older than Mr. Gates and wearing an odd bird shaped hat, though Hermione hadn't caught her name. "So he no longer uses that term?"

She purposely shrugged. "Not with me. I haven't seen him around another muggle born, so I've no idea what he might do or say to anyone else."

The same witch with the odd hat, spoke again.. "That is a fair assessment, I think. Now, according to our Mental Healer, he's made no progress at all in his therapy."

_Mental Healer, my arse_. She thought derisively, before she went ahead and let her snort of derision out. "Your Mental Healer has not once taken into account the large file I wrote up and gave him concerning Mr. Malfoy. He has yet to gain his patient's trust, yet still asks highly personal questions and then is surprised when he's met with silence or very vague answers. He will not make any progress if Mr. Malfoy doesn't feel he can trust the person he's divulging his secrets too. As I've tried to explain on many occasions, only to be met with a snotty attitude about his degrees that I do not have."

Kingsley took that moment to speak up. "Miss Granger has been keeping me informed of the problems concerning Mr. Malfoy's therapy sessions, and I have to agree with her assessment. If our Mental Healer can't listen to the person that seems to know him best, I don't see him making any progress either."

The one wizard who had been silent up until now, a man in his early thirties that was bald yet managed to still look somewhat attractive, decided to speak. "Miss Granger, you are supposedly an expert on Mr. Malfoy?"

Hermione met his gaze, unflinchingly. "I've not claimed to be an expert, but I've spent over six years studying him and all that he'd done before he was caught. Not to mention the fact that I've spent the last year in his company. Something like both of those would make a person better at judging his actions than others, but I'm not an expert by any means. I don't think anyone could claim to be so, either."

The bald wizard that asked the question smiled at her. "If you're not an expert, is it possible that you are incorrect in your assessment of why his therapy isn't working?"

She raised an eyebrow, but still smiled. "Any thing is possible, though in this case I doubt it I'm wrong. However, if you're unsure of my capabilities of properly assessing that part of my report, might I suggest a different Mental Healer drop by for a chat? They might see what the idiot that has been beating his head against a brick wall all year hasn't been able to see."

Mrs. Danesworth spoke again. "What would it take to garner his trust, Miss Granger? So that he could actually get some use out of the time he's spending with the Healer."

Hermione paused, thinking slightly. "He needs someone that doesn't jump straight to large issues. Maybe starts with small things, asking about current interests, ideas about articles in the newspaper, things to get him talking at all. If it looks like he starting to shut down with anything bigger, then they need to back off and start with simple things again. Let him see that the interest is in helping him, not just studying him like a bug under a microscope. Let him see that while you may claim to patient/healer confidentiality, you will actually keep his words to yourself and not share them in idol gossiping mills."

The witch made a small note to the parchment in front of her, before moving on. "How are the anger management sessions going? The report I read said they're not going well at all."

Hermione smirked slightly. "Have any of you ever sat through one with the witch that is coming by the manor?"

They all shook their heads no and she laughed softly. "How many of you would be able to take a person seriously that told you to think of trees and pretty flowers if you got angry?"

The same bald wizard frowned. "Why would she ask a known Death Eater to do anything like that?"

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not sure, but those are her suggestions. That one, by the way, was much better than her telling him to find a happy place, like a grassy meadow, and imagine a fluffy bunny hopping down the path while looking cute and wiggling its nose."

The witch with a bird on her hat started laughing. "You are joking right? A bunny in a grassy meadow? She expects a Death Eater to think of bunnies?"

Hermione nodded, laughing softly herself. "Unfortunately. When I mentioned that might not be the best route to take, she looked at me and told me that bunnies are wonderful things to think about when filled with such...anger and malice as Mr. Malfoy. What could be better to think of? I don't think she realized that the anger and malice she was receiving was actually confused disdain at her suggestions."

Mr. Gates leaned forward at the long table they sat at. "What would you have suggested?"

Hermione frowned again. "Well, I'd have asked him when was a time that he was happy, first and foremost. If he said that a certain place he'd visited that made him happy, I'd suggest that when he was angry, he tried to think of that time and yes, even that place. I wouldn't assume a strange green meadow would be it. If it was something pertaining to his family that he lost, I'd try to suggest him thinking of that first. However, I'd ask before I assumed anything."

She took a breath before going on. "If he didn't tell me what made him happy, I'd tell him what made me happy so that he might feel more comfortable in sharing his own thoughts. You can't expect any person to do all the sharing after all. If that didn't work, I'm move to doing physical activities, swimming, tennis, whatever he had an interest in, to help with working through his anger. But bunnies and flowers are not the way to go with him."

The witch with the bird smirked at her. "So essentially, we've had a year wasted already because no one listened to the person that had researched him the most."

Hermione shrugged. "I'm not sure how wasted the whole year has been, he doesn't seem to say anything derogatory about muggles at all, I've noticed. But that might have something to do with the time he spent with them. However, with the sessions that he's been attending, yes, a complete waste of time."

They dismissed her, asking her to sit outside that way they could talk among themselves. Kingsley stayed inside as well. An hour later, they called her back inside.

"Alright, Miss Granger, we've all agreed." The aging wizard told her.

Hermione frowned. "On what exactly?"

Kingsley spoke up. "The fact that you've gotten him to stop using the derogatory term for muggle-borns with you, is...astounding actually. But so far, you've been the only one to make any headway with him. Its been decided that you will take over the other duties as well."

Hermione's eyes widened. "I'm sorry?" _Surely they can't really want me to do all of that too._ She thought.

The bald wizard spoke. "We understand that what we ask is a lot, you will be compensated, of course, for the extra work and time it will involve. But we feel you are the best choice to do it. You've garnered his trust enough by living with him. At least more so than the others that see him regularly. You seem to understand him better too, so you will be able to do what we need of you, to get his rehabilitation completed."

Kingsley spoke up again when Hermione stared at them dumbfounded. "You can say no, Hermione."

Hermione looked at Kingsley. "Can I think about it?"

The bald wizard shook his head. "Unfortunately, we need an answer now. Otherwise, we'll have to find someone else to do it and I'm not sure how long that will take."

Hermione inwardly cursed. Lucius would be livid when learned of this. He'd already once told her how angry he was at her for digging into his past and now she'd be forced to do it again.

"I..." She started, only to have Kingsley speak again when she didn't go on.

"Hermione, do you think Mr Malfoy can be rehabilitated?" He asked her softly.

Hermione sighed. "I do, but it wont be easy."

Kingsley smiled. "You've always been up for a challenge before. This is definitely that. Do you think anyone else has a better shot at getting it done than you?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You're trying to manipulate me." Kings knew she was a perfectionist by nature and tried to be the best at all the things she did.

He chuckled at her. "I am. Is it working?"

Her lips twitched slightly. "It might be. Look, I'm serious, this isn't going to be easy and this is going to take a lot of time to do it and do it right. I have to build his trust more than it is...and do more research possibly to get it. What kind of time frame are you hoping to see results by?"

Kingsley shrugged. "He was sentenced to a minimum of twenty years in Azkaban. His first hearing to consider adding in even minor privileges isn't until his third year. First chance at early release isn't until after his fifth, and that is with really good progress. We don't expect a miracle over night, and you said yourself that if he made any progress before a year you'd die of shock. Well, him not calling you a Mudblood is progress. I don't see you dropping dead, do you? That says something about your skills and how he responds to them."

There had been a soft gasp or two at him using the word Mudblood, but Hermione didn't even glance their way. She was thinking about how she had gotten him to stop using it. She couldn't very well shag him into being rehabilitated. It didn't work that way.

She knew there wasn't a lot of options either. If she declined, he'd just get another hopeless person in her place and he'd never be rehabilitated and never get a chance to be free.

She sighed deeply, the sound making Kingsley smirk before he hid it. "Fine." She muttered. "But that means I'm not going to have time for me coming in weekly to give you a personal report. You're going to have to do with a written one."

Kingsley nodded. "Fine, but I will expect you in my office once a month at least, to talk about what's going on."

Hermione paused. "What about patient/healer confidentiality?"

The bald wizard smirked at her. "You're not a healer, that doesn't apply to you. You aren't bound by those laws and can tell us anything we feel we need to hear."

Her narrowed eyes met his and her chin lifted. "Then, find someone else to do it." She wouldn't budge on it either.

Kingsley scowled at the bald man. "We'll accept the same terms that any other healer would be allotted. We won't expect you to tell us anything pertaining to his secrets that he tells you. Just a report on the kind of progress he is making. Is he responding well, is he talking openly or is he freezing up? Do you see him being able to live in the wizarding world and not revert back to his old methods? That sort of thing. If there are any objections, I won't let her do it anyway, myself. We can't expect a man to trust her if she's running off to whisper everything she learns to us."

The rest of the committee nodded. "We agree." The witch with the bird hat said. "Same rules will apply for Miss Granger. We'll have the contract drawn up today to insure her safety should anyone try to force her to break Mr. Malfoy's confidences. Wouldn't want her accused of going against the Ministry later, not when we all agreed up front."

Hermione nodded. "If that is all, I should be getting back. I should tell Mr. Malfoy what has happened so he can be prepared. I don't want that trust shattered early by your owl getting there first and him thinking I'm hiding something or trying to pull a fast one."

The bald wizard stood. "A moment Miss Granger, before you go. If you all will excuse us." He said to the rest of the group.

Hermione allowed him to lead her back into the hallway. "Yes, Mr...I'm sorry, I didn't really catch your name."

He man smiled at her. "It's Fitz. Marcus Fitz. I wanted a moment of your time, because I was wondering if you'd like to join me for dinner this evening."

Hermione stared at the man. He had a lot of nerve, she'd give him that one. "I'm sorry, but as I said, I'll be busy going over everything that happened today with Mr. Malfoy. Trust is a tender thing and I don't want to break it before I've really got it."

Marcus smiled. "Of course. Some other night, soon?"

Hermione smiled in return, though she had no interest what-so-ever. "You've just questioned my capabilities, not to mention you doubled my work load, and you think that asking me out shortly after all of that, is the best course of action to take?"

Marcus shrugged. "When a woman, as beautiful as yourself, is whom I'm asking, yes, I do. I'd hate to miss my chance because someone else asked you first."

Hermione's smile grew, as did Marcus' who was sure she'd say yes. "Mr. Fitz, as lovely as that sounds, I'm going to have to decline. I don't like being questioned on my capabilities, especially, when I've more than proven myself by having found him in the first place. Especially, when you all could not. But mostly, I don't like the fact that you tried to make me compromise my ethics by telling you Mr. Malfoy's secrets behind his back, a man that I'm now responsible for in dealing with both his therapy and his anger management sessions. I...like someone with more integrity than you've shown today. I'm sorry."

Marcus wasn't smiling any longer. "Well, I'm sorry to have bothered you. Have a nice day."

She didn't respond to his wishes, which she knew was rude, but she didn't care. When Kingsley joined her moments later, he saw a hint of anger in her eyes.

"Should I bother asking what happened?" He asked her, maneuvering towards the lifts.

"Fitz in arse. One who actually thought that after what happened in there that I'd want to go to dinner with him. Bloody stupid git." She muttered.

Kingsley chuckled. "Hermione, you know, we don't expect you not to date. Have you even been out with anyone in the last year?"

Hermione sighed. "No, I've not. I have been in an odd relationship with Ron for years and now...he's not speaking to me. So...I'm not really interested in dating right now. Can you blame me?" Hoping he bought that as her reason.

Kingsley shook his head. "No, I can't. Just don't let this job with Lucius Malfoy keep you tied up so much that you forget to have a social life. Okay?"

Hermione felt her face neutral. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Hermione finally got off the lift and Kings walked her to the floos, telling her that if she needed anything, to let him know. She watched him leave her, frowning, even as she stepped into the floo and went to the manor.

When she arrived, she was still frowning as she moved to take a seat on the sofa. _How is this even going to work? _She wondered._ I can't expect Lucius to tell me things that he doesn't tell anyone._

Lucius found her a little while later, still sitting there frowning. Seeing it, he had a bad feeling fill him. Taking a deep breath, he moved over to her and sat down. "How bad did it go?" He asked, expecting to hear that she'd been replaced and that he wouldn't see her again after today.

Hermione looked over at him, still looking a bit unsure. "Well...you may not like what happened."

His eyes darkened slightly, but he nodded. "Alright. Tell me."

Hermione swallowed. "They want to make a few changes here." She started, hoping he took it well, bracing for an explosion of anger.

But her pause only had his apprehension growing. "Such as?" Trying to keep from barking at her to just spit it out and get it over with.

Hermione frowned more. "They want me to take over your...anger management and therapy sessions." Still waiting for him to be upset.

His brow wrinkled. "And?"

Hermione shrugged. "And...that's it. They want me to take over for both of them since...they don't seem to be doing any good anyway with the healers you already have."

He let the breath hadn't been aware he'd been holding out. "Do you have any idea what you had me thinking you were going to say happened?"

Hermione frowned again, but he went on. "I thought you were going to tell me that you'd been replaced or...found out. Which would still lead to a replacement, I'm sure. But that is all? They want you to lead these ridiculous sessions?"

Hermione nodded dumbly, not sure why he didn't seem more upset than he was. Lucius opened his mouth to say more, but paused at the odd look on her face. He brow lifted in thought before he started to chuckle.

"You thought I was going to be angry with you, didn't you?" He asked her.

She nodded again. "You...were mad at me looking into your past and digging about before...this is essentially the same thing."

He sighed. "Its not the same thing. You were snooping about to find things on me to catch me. I'm sure anything I tell you, will be told willingly, am I right?"

She nodded again. "Yes."

He nodded. "Not the same thing at all. If that is all that happened...I say it went rather well then."

He stood, pulling her up with him, though she was still frowning slightly. She'd expected more from him, not this almost...careless shrug.

He was pulling her with him as he maneuver to and up the stairs. "Where are we going?" She asked.

He smirked. "Today is not just the day you had to face the Ministry. Do you not remember what else today was?"

She opened her mouth, but shut it again. _ Surely not. _ She thought, but he led her into his bedroom, well their bedroom since she'd slept in it most of the past year. Though she still didn't have her clothes inside it. Mostly in case a Ministry official came by to inspect things.

He paused and turned to face her, seeing an even more perplexed look on her face, he chuckled again. "I'd be more than happy to show you, my sweet. Though we both need much less clothing to do so."

She shook her head lightly. "Are you talking about us having sex that first time?"

He inclined his head. "I am. I also think that we should make it a tradition to spend each year like we did those first few days. Naked and in bed."

Her lips started curving. "So, you want a repeat of the first few days?"

He slipped his arms around her. "Yes, I do. I have very fond memories of those first few days."

_Good Lord, he's...its...our anniversary? He...I...we have an anniversary?_ She wondered, but as soon as she thought it, his brows rose and she realized he had read her thoughts.

"Is that a problem, my sweet?" He asked, curious, since she looked more stunned than actually adverse to the notion.

Hermione shook her head. "No...I just wasn't...expecting it, is all."

His lips curved. "Excellent. I think a repeat of day one is in order. Which means, I get to have you again and again and again."

Her eyes dropped from his as her lips curved. "I agree, Lucius. I think a repeat of that first day is exactly what we should to do to...celebrate."

She pulled her wand, using it to set the mood. The lights dimmed, making him smirk slightly, a bottle of wine was already there next to the bed with glasses, so she used her wand to chill it.

He leaned to kiss her, but she pulled away, her wand flicking to a spot just behind him. Her hand on her chest, she gave him a slight push, which he wasn't expecting. He landed in the chair she'd conjured behind him and he was instantly bound by the wrists and ankles.

"I believe Lucius, it started like this, did it not?" She asked.

His eyes darkened slightly. The only thing he hadn't liked was her binding him before. "You're joking."

Her wand pointed at herself, her clothes transfigured back into the high slitted dark skirt, silky blouse, dark jacket, and strappy heels. "Nope."

"My dear, this isn't exactly what I meant." He told her.

She shifted her skirt slightly and straddled his lap, her bare leg popping out of the slit just like it had before. "Yes, but will you hold out nearly as long as you did before?"

His brow rose at that. "If I don't?"

Her lips curved even more. "Then, you might find yourself not bound for so long, then again you might stay tied even longer. Or...I might not stop what I had started prior to sinking down onto you. You did tell me you didn't want my mouth on you before, if I remember correctly. I wonder if that is still true."

Already his body reacting to just thinking of her mouth stroking up and down his length. "Here I thought you could tell when I was lying, my dear."

Her lips curved more. "I can. I knew you didn't want me to stop, I only did because I had other body parts I wanted to use more than my mouth."

She leaned in to kiss, but he leaned his head back away from her. At her raised eyebrow, he smirked. "Surely, you don't expect me to give in that easily, do you?"

Her hips started to grind on him like they did that very first day. "Wouldn't be nearly as much fun, now would it?" She said softly.

_Hmm...no, it wouldn't. But you my dear, best think about this. If you get to start things the way they did that day, that I means I get to finish things the way they did too. _ He thought with a sudden smile in memory of what all he did to her that day._ Oh, yes...this will be a lot of fun indeed._

* * *

_**A/N:** I know, this one didn't really have any sex in it, more just mentions of it here and there. However, I thought this was a good place to end it since we did almost hit the 6,000 word mark. lol. Debating a chapter 7 or not. Let me know what you all think. Take care.  
_


End file.
